Strike a Pose For Me
by MsEtoile
Summary: DoflaZo World-renowned fashion photographer, Donquixote Doflamingo, has set his eyes on a new subject of his desires. He wants to make a certain swordsman his, but finds that he'll have a few challenges to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

Sorry for such a long story ; - ;

Although not much happens now, **there will be more to come!**  
I hope you enjoy this story and write a review, follow, or favorite if you'd like to! :3

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo—the most venerated photographer of the new era. With his towering height, trademark colorful style, and iconic pink feathered jacket, one can imagine

that his photos are just as spectacular. The man also dons a pair of sunglasses that make his eyes completely hidden. No one has ever seen them. Many speculations have

been made about what he could be hiding behind those dark shades. What makes the man stand out even more is his ridiculous smile. A smile that sends shivers down

anyone's spine—a cold smile that covers up his true identity. While some people just think he's a freak of nature, others believe there's more behind his cheery façade.

* * *

"Mr. Doflamingo, preparations are ready for you to take your leave, sir." A servant announced as he walked into the office where Doflamingo and another man were sitting.

Doflamingo wore a bright orange shirt with navy blue dress pants with orange vertical stripes along with his favorite jacket. Although he looked chic, this was beyond what

anyone else would dare to put on. He managed to make it look just right, though. "Doflamingo, we're not talking done yet!" the other man said. He was Sir Crocodile—one of

the most successful business man in all of Grandline. He was a well-dressed man with sleeked-back hair and a scar running across his face. His most outstanding feature was

the golden hook he wore on his right arm. "Ahh, Croc-chan, let's continue this another time." Doflamingo said as he stood up from his chair. "I keep telling you not to address

me in such a way! Where are you going?!" Crocodile yelled as he too stood up from his chair behind his desk. "Crocodile…-chan~ I have other business to attend to, you

know how busy of a photographer I am. I have a model who awaits me at my studio. You know once I catch my prey, I can't lose 'em." Doflamingo said as he leaned down

closer to Crocodile's face. Although Crocodile was a fairly tall man, even he looked small compared to Doflamingo. "You damn flamingo! I don't care about your busy schedule,

you know what happens if you don't keep your end of the deal!" Crocodile was not intimidated; he knew very well that if Doflamingo dared to do anything to him his hook would

be lunged in his throat. "I would never betray you, Crocodile…after all; you're my very important business partner." Doflamingo wrapped his large arms around Crocodile and

whispered in his ears. Crocodile blushed at the sudden contact. "Get off of me, Donquixote Doflamingo." He said in a serious tone. "Now, now, Don't get so serious, Croco-

chan~ I'll be going now, darling~" Doflamingo released the shorter man and walked away. He looked back to see an annoyed Crocodile with reddened cheeks and an expression

that would suggest he wanted to kill him. He smirked at the sight and walked out of the office. Crocodile slumped back into his chair and took out a cigar. He didn't understand

that man and his odd obsession with him. He's known Doflamingo for a long time and has yet to figure out what goes on in his head. He suddenly felt a certain heat gather up

in his groin and slowly went to touch it. He had a growing situation. He cursed himself under his breath for letting himself become this way after the slightest touch from

Doflamingo. He lighted the cigar and released his erection. While relieving his carnal desires he drowned himself in the darkness of his office. Only the faint sound of him calling

Doflamingo's name could be heard in the office.

* * *

Doflamingo walked out of the building to find his limousine waiting for him. It had been custom-made. A big man such as Doflamingo could never fit in an average car. His

chauffeur came out of the driver's seat and opened the door for him, "Sir." He said with a slight bow. Doflamingo went inside and the door was shut behind him. The limo had

tinted windows as dark as his shades. Inside the limo was leather seats covered in pink. The ceiling had an elegant light which could be brightened or dimmed by a switch near

one of the car doors. There was also a secret compartment which held ice and drinks. Doflamingo was a man who liked to enjoy alcoholic beverages at just about any time of

the day—and night. The driver started the car and was driving him to his studio. Along the way he noticed a scuffle between seven street hoodlums. It was six against one

poor young man. Doflamingo looked to see whether the young man was cowering in fear or was badly beaten up, but what he saw instead was the group of hoodlums falling

one by one. Who was this young man? "Stop the car." He ordered. The chauffeur stopped at the nearest curve and Doflamingo briskly walked out of the limo and headed

towards the scene before he could be questioned. As he got closer he saw all the guys had been beaten except, but one. He assumed it was the guy they were all trying to

attack. He laid his eyes on tan skin, ripe muscles, and green hair! Doflamingo smirked; he wondered if it was natural. The young man turned around and Doflamingo saw that he

had three swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth. How was this possible? There was a ban on swords a few years ago to end the old era which people called

the barbaric pirate era. All over Grandline, pirates raided helpless towns and traveled the dangerous seas with their prized weapons. Now it was impossible to even have one

sword, but this boy had three! Doflamingo's interested had peaked at this new find. The young man sheathed his swords and looked at Doflamingo with an intense gaze. "Who

are you?" he asked. "Oh, but that's what I want to ask you~" Doflamingo responded as he smiled. "Tch, why would such a posh looking fellow as you want to know anything

about me? You looking for a fight, too?" The young man did not want to waste time with another fool; he already beat up six of them! "Oh no, on the contrary, I'd like to invite

you over to my studio." Doflamingo had never seen a young man such as him. His stoic, yet rough demeanor was so alluring. He wanted to know more about him—he was like a

new model, a new prey. "Studio? I'm guessing you're some photographer then, I'm not interested." Zoro denied him flatly. "Rest assured, I'm not asking you to model, I would

just like to treat you, you must have a rough life and you seem to have quite a target on your back." Doflamingo walked closer to the boy and gave him a piercing look through

his dark shades. He would not take "no" for an answer—he never has and never will. Zoro sensed Doflamingo's persistence. He sighed and decided to go with the man. "Fine.

You better treat me well; you look like you're rolling in dough. " Zoro's intense gaze changed to a more relaxed one. "Oh, trust me; you'll be taken care of. What is your name?"

Doflamingo had wanted to ask this question the moment he laid eyes on him. The young man looked up at the towering man and responded, "Roronoa Zoro." Doflamingo

would've swooned at the sound of the young man's voice if he was anyone else. "Roronoa Zoro…a name quite fitting for a man such as yourself." Doflamingo said. Zoro

smirked, "It's going to be the name of the best swordsman in all of Grandline." Now Doflamingo could not believe his ears. This brat had such an outrageous dream.

Outrageous…and he liked it. "My name is Donquixote Doflamingo, it's a pleasure to meet you." Doflamingo was all smiles. His new prey was certainly a catch. Doflamingo led

Zoro to his limo and opened the door for him. The chauffeur quickly got out, "S-Sir, you don't have to do th-" Doflamingo silenced the man as he raised a hand. "Enough, I

have decided to open the door for him, we will continue our route." The chauffeur hesitated. He saw Zoro and could not understand why his master was allowing such a…

tattered looking young man into the limo—not to mention he had three swords! Such a young man could be dangerous! "Now Zoro, get in. I have an important appointment to

get to." said Doflamingo. "Tch, you don't have to rush me, I'm getting in." Zoro said as he got in the limo. Doflamingo closed the door behind him and got in through the other

side.

* * *

Zoro was bewildered. He'd never seen the inside of a limo and was amazed at how comfortable and spacious it was. Well he forgot to take into account that it was

Doflamingo's limousine. He didn't like the pink seats though. He wondered why the man liked the color so much, he even wore a giant feathered jacket! He was about to ask

when Doflamingo interrupted him. "Would you like a drink, Zoro?" Doflamingo held a glass in his hand and a bottle in the other. He didn't bother to ask whether the boy was at

drinking age, things like that did not matter to him. "Ehh, you keep drinks in here?" Zoro smirked. "Do you have any sake?" he asked. Sake?! What a strong drinker! "Sake? Well

you sure are experience with alcohol. Only the strongest of old men dare ask for such a drink." Doflamingo smirked as he put down his glasses and bottle for an exchange of a

sake bottle and cup. "I'm no old man, I'm only 19. Besides, sake is nothing." Nothing? When had he started drinking? "Well here's your sake," Doflaming poured the sake in the

cup and handed it to Zoro. Zoro drank it with such vigor! Sake was really nothing to him! Doflamingo laughed as he saw Zoro down the drink as if it was merely water. It made

him think of Crocodile who could barely handle a few beers without becoming a stumbling drunkard. It was an adorable trait of the other man and often ended up creating quite

a situation between the two men, but that's for another time. The limo slowly came to a stop and the chauffeur got out to go open Doflamingo's door. "Sir, we have arrived at

the studio." He said as Doflamingo stepped out. He turned around to tell Zoro to leave his swords behind. Zoro was unsure at first, but he figured if anything happened he

would just have to handle it then. Zoro handed the sake bottle and cup to the chauffeur and followed after him. The chauffeur gave an unpleasant look, but Zoro simply

ignored it."S-Sir, you can't p-possibly be taking HIM with you?" The sudden thought of someone like Zoro entering the establishment sent chills down his spine. Doflamingo

gave the man a look that would send daggers shooting straight at him if it were possible. "Chauffeur, do not question me, you are only to drive me and whoever I choose

wherever I like. If you'd like a change in your career I can make it so you are sent to the lowest graded slave house in all of Grandline." The chauffeur became pale and

trembled. He did not mean to question his master, but he could never accept someone like Zoro. Doflamingo reached out to Zoro and held him near himself with one hand on

his shoulder. "Any complaints about him are direct complaints to me, do not test me again…Mr. Chauffeur…" Doflamingo had an eerie tone to his voice. Zoro looked at the

frightened man and back at Doflamingo and sighed. "Just leave him alone, I understand why he wouldn't want me here. Anyway, he was just voice his opinion against me, don't

take it so personal." Zoro did not know the man, but he felt a little sorry for him—he'd hate to be the cause of someone's enslavement. Doflamingo looked down at the young

man and observed his expression. It seemed Zoro showed sympathy for the other man. "Well whatever," he thought. "Very well then, this is just a warning Mr. Chauffeur. Make

sure it stays that way." Doflamingo sent a last threatening look at the man and walked towards the doors with Zoro under his arm. "Geez, don't you think you took it too far?

You wouldn't really send him to a slave house right?" Zoro asked. Doflamingo looked down at him and smiled. "You don't have to show any concern for him, what I decide to do

to my servants in the end is only a matter that should trouble me. Besides, I can't possible allow anyone to disrespect you when I've started to take a liking to you." Zoro

blushed at the second part. He was a little confused by what kind of "liking" the man meant.

* * *

Once at the door, the two men were escorted inside by a servant. He led them to the studio where the model had waited. "Hey you damn GIANT FLAMINGO! I've been

waiting for nearly 45 minutes for your feathery ass to show up!" a woman yelled at him as soon as he entered. "And who's this?! You picked up trash from the streets?!"

Doflamingo simply ignored the ruckus she was making. He knew better than to argue with Boa Hancock. The woman owned a large corporation of cosmetics and various

products and was one of his business partners along with Crocodile and a few others. They were on equal footing and he knew he could not just do whatever he would

like with her as he would his servants. She was such troublesome woman really. Besides her world-renowned beauty she'd have no good traits. "This young man is no trash.

Accept my apologies Hancock; I was talking about important matters with Croc-chan. You know how he is, he can't let me go~" Doflamingo smirked. He knew he'd get an ear

full from Crocodile if he heard this. "Ugh! This is why I HATE men." Boa Hancock said is she stomped her foot. Doflamingo let go of Zoro and told a servant to lead him to the

sitting hall. Zoro sat down in a comfortable couch not too far from where Doflamingo was and watched the two. Doflamingo went over to his camera and other equipment and

started getting ready to shoot. "You sure like to talk about how much you hate men, but you seem to LOVE that one young man!" Boa Hancock glared at him as he was

talking. "What are you talking about?!" she yelled. "I belive he calls you… 'Hammock'" Doflamingo broke out into laughter. "DOFLAMINGO!" Boa Hancock yelled even louder than

before. "Don't talk about Luffy~ I'll turn you to stone." Boa Hancock said—the last part sounding more menacing. Boa Hancock was known for turning men to stone from one

glance at her impeccable beauty. Some men though, were immune to it. "You've tried to do that, but failed time and time again. Anyway let's get down to business." Boa

Hancock huffed, but said no more. She motioned for her model to come out of the dressing area. The woman was adorned in elegant and colorful clothes and jewels. "My,

what a beautiful creature you have presented me with Hancock. She'll make a fine addition to my portfolio." Doflamingo complimented. The model blushed and quickly walked

on the set. Zoro couldn't help but stare at the lavish outfit the model had. It was a far cry from what he wore. Doflamingo noticed Zoro's stare and decided to put on a show.

"Watch me carefully, Zoro." He said as he put his camera into focus. "What? Is he your new apprentice or something? I'd never think you'd have one." Boa Hancock questioned

as she looked at Zoro once more. "He's not my assistant, but I do plan on making him my next model." Doflamingo answered. Zoro's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "EHHH?! I

never agreed to….I'M NOT GOING TO MODEL!" Although he was very distraught he looked very silly. "Oh, but my dear Zoro, I plan to convince you to as well~" Doflamingo

responded. Zoro was so shocked he zoned out for a second. Boa Hancock rolled her eyes. "Good luck fixing him up, Doflamingo, he'll be a challenge." Doflamingo looked up from

his camera and looked at Zoro. "A challenge that I'll enjoy facing." He said with a smile and went back to his camera. "Okay, okay, enough distractions. Miss, give me your best

pose." Doflamingo ordered. "Eh? But s-sir, is there a specific look you want me to make, any angle, or-" the model was interrupted by Doflamingo. "Just show me your best

pose, we'll start from there." He instructed again. The model did as she was told and got in position. "Hmm, although look very beautiful, you have no idea how to transfer that

beauty to MY camera." Doflamingo stated. He then instructed the model to move and contort her body into a different shape. Zoro noticed that the model had difficulty and

that Doflamingo was not satisfied with her efforts. "Stop." Doflamingo ordered and the model stopped her movement. "Stay like that, I will show you how to convey your

beauty to my camera." And with that Doflamingo lifted a hand and started moving his fingers in a puppeteer-like motion. Suddenly the model's body moved along with his

ministrations. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. He was controlling her! The model blushed as she lost control of all her movements. She had heard that Doflamingo was very

"hands-on" with his models, but never expected THIS! She looked over to Boa Hancock in distress, but Boa Hancock did not look worried. "Don't worry, he's an expert." She

reassured her. Soon enough the model was put into the perfect pose—a pose that Doflamingo approved of. Zoro noticed a grand difference in the model's original pose and her

new one. This was definitely not a normal pose. It was awkward, but yet elegant. It wasn't a conventional look. He'd expect nonetheless from someone like Doflamingo. "Wait,"

he thought. Doflamingo talked about wanting to make him a model, would he do that same to his body? Zoro had no idea how it felt, but did see a blush come across the

model's face. He was not interested in doing something so embarrassing. He wanted to be the best swordsman in all of Grandline, not some weird puppet-man's model! The

shoot continued smoothly and lasted about 15 minutes. When everything was over the model bowed in front of Doflamingo and thanked him. "Well, you're not a world-famous

photographer for nothing, good work, Doflamingo. I'll call you if anything else comes up." Boa Hancock said as she and her model left the studio. Doflamingo waved and went

to get drink from a nearby table that was full of food and beverages. He realized that Zoro had not moved from his spot since he started shooting. "Zoro? Is something wrong,

don't tell me that woman turned you to stone!" Doflamingo let out a haughty laugh. Zoro snapped back into reality at the sound of it. "N-No way, I don't care about her.

Anyway, I was just impressed by your work. You're not some cruddy photographer like I thought before." Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. He did admit that he thought

Doflamingo was just some crazy man who must've earned his money in an immoral way, but his opinion changed now. "Why thank you, Zoro~ Now, I do believe you only have

that sake you drank earlier in your stomach. Care to join me for dinner?" Doflamingo was happy that the swordsman was so lost in watching him work. "Ah…it's ok, I don't want

to have you owe me anything." Zoro hated debts. "Let me rephrase that then. You will join me for dinner." Doflamingo demanded as he gave Zoro a fixed look. Zoro went

silent. He had no reason to do as the man said, but he did not want to find out what would happen if he rejected him. He sighed and agreed to join the man. "There better be

a lot of booze at this dinner," he said with a smirk as he got up from his spot. "But of course," Doflamingo chuckled and forgot about his drink, he'd drink later anyway. He

escorted Zoro outside and Zoro noticed that there was a different chauffeur waiting for them with the limo door opened. "Hey, where's that other guy? You didn't do anything

to him, right?!" Zoro couldn't help but be worried. Doflamingo looked down at him and with one swift motion of his finger Zoro was sent flying into the limo. Doflamingo got on

top of him and licked his lips with that long tongue of his. Zoro rubbed his head in pain, he had a rough landing. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. Doflamingo closed the

door behind him while never averting his eyes from his prey. "Mr. Chauffeur, drive us home immediately." He ordered the man. The chauffeur quickly got into the driver's seat

and started the engine. "Ah, roll up all the windows. I wouldn't want anyone else to hear the sweet melodies my dear company will reward me with." Zoro tried to separate

himself from the older man, but couldn't find an opening from his large body. "Get off me! What's your problem all the sudden?!" he was enraged; he had never been in such a

situation. "What's my problem? No, what's your problem? How could you still talk about that other man when you have me around! I should be your main focus." He lowered his

head and licked Zoro's neck. Zoro shivered, "H-Huh?! It's normal for me to be worried about the guy, you said you'd do such terrible things to him!" Doflamingo raised his head

once more and looked at Zoro. Zoro wondered what kind of look he had in his eyes, he felt terrified. "Oh, but you should worry more about yourself, Zoro…" he forced Zoro's

arms above his head and held them tightly. "…who knows what terrible things I'll do to you…" he let out his tongue at the side of his mouth and gave a menacing look through

his dark shades. "You're a sick freak, don't touch me!" Zoro yelled as he tried to pry his arms out of the man's large hand. "Ha! You're the first to ever dare call me that! Stop

talking with that sweet mouth of yours, if you want me to stop touching you. I can't resist a chase." Doflamingo looked pleased while Zoro was sent death glares up to him. "I

didn't agree to this…" Zoro turned his head away. He didn't want to look at him anymore. "You agreed to join me for dinner. I decide what I want for dinner." He whispered as

he started to undress him with his other hand. Zoro trembled under him and looked up at him. "You said you'd treat me well…" he said with teary eyes. "Don't fuck around with

me!" Zoro gave a hard kick to Doflamingo's leg and caused the man to retreat in pain. Doflamingo sucked his teeth. Never in his life had he ever been kicked! "You little brat!"

He launched himself at the young man and grabbed him by the neck. He wanted to squeeze the life out of him, but was stopped by the look in Zoro's eyes. Zoro didn't even

try to break free. Doflamingo was confused. Zoro had teary eyes and rosy cheeks, but a stern look on his face. "You are a sick freak…but I don't hate you. So…don't fuck with

me!" Doflamingo was taken aback and slowly released his grasp. He sat down, far away from Zoro and looked out the window. Zoro rubbed his neck and arms; they were

hurting from Doflamingo's grabbing. His eyes were concentrated on the older man. "You know if you just apologize, I'll forget this happened…" he said. He didn't want his host

to feel bad even though what he did wasn't right. Well nothing big happened. Doflamingo turned to look at him. He was relieved the other would not hold bad feelings, he didn't

want to , "Zoro… I'm sor-" "We have arrived, sir." Doflamingo turned his attention to the chauffeur who had rolled down the window that separated them. "Ah, I see…well then,

let's go to dinner, Zoro." Doflamingo smiled an uneasy smile. The chauffeur opened the door for them and Doflamingo left the car and realized that Zoro wasn't moving an inch.

"Zoro, come out now…" he was worried. Was Zoro holding a grudge? "You were about to say it." Zoro said, still looking at him. "Say what…?" Doflamingo asked, but somehow

knew what Zoro was talking about. "Your apology. C'mon, let me hear it." Doflamingo felt uneasy, this wasn't something he was used to saying. He would apologize often to

Crocodile, but that was for teasing him. This was different, he had done something truly wrong and now he had to show remorse for it. This was new to him….but Zoro

fascinated him so much. He'll have to swallow his pride a bit. He hunched down to look inside at Zoro. "I'm….Zoro, I'm…sorry." He finally said. Zoro smiled and got out of the car

to walk ahead. "Heh, who knew the master would apologize to a mere street rat. Apology accepted, now take me to your place." Zoro spoke softly and stopped to turn his

head to look at Doflamingo who was still hunched over the limo with the door open. He gave a playful look. Doflamingo cleared his throat and fixed his suit. "Y-Yes, follow me."

He quickly walked over to the young man and they were now heading towards the gate to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~**

This is the continuation, please enjoy, favorite, review—whatever you'd like to do

* * *

Doflamingo now led Zoro to a large golden gate. The gate was decorated with the initials "D.D." in honor of its owner. Zoro couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a small

chuckle. They stood in front of the gate and it promptly opened in front of them—there was a surveillance system inside. Behind the gate was something that looked as if it

came out a wacky fairy tale. The hedges were cut into bizarre sea creatures—probably those one could find in All Blue; the flowers, if that's what they even were, looked

deadly and alive! "Those are from Sabaody Archipelago. Be careful, they're quite gluttonous." Doflamingo advised as he noticed Zoro utterly stunned by the sight. "Geez, the

longer I stay with you, the more I'm convinced you're either crazy or have really bad taste." Zoro made sure to stay clear from those plants and ran ahead to the doors of

Doflamingo's house…more like a mansion. Doflamingo caught up quickly since his long legs gave him a long stride and waited for the doors to open. He didn't bother knocking;

he knew his servants already knew he had arrived. The doors opened and inside were about a dozen servants all bowing down to greet the two. "Welcome back, master

Doflamingo." Doflamingo didn't acknowledge them. "Dinner preparations have been made sir, we told the chef to make your favorite tonight, sir." A woman walked out of a room

and announced. "Ah, this must be your guest, we've heard about him from Mr. Chauffeur; it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the head maid, Nico Robin." The woman curtsied

and greeted Zoro. Zoro bowed awkwardly and introduced himself; he wasn't used to being so formal. "Nico Robin, make it so Zoro is in top shape for dinner. I will be in my

office until then. See you later, Zoro." Doflamingo walked away and waved with the back of his hand without looking. Zoro felt like he did this on purpose just to fluster him.

"Mr. Roronoa, let's get going now, we wouldn't want to be late for dinner, now would we?" Nico Robin clapped her hands and a group of maids gathered around Zoro and briskly

took him away. "H-Hey! I can walk on my own!" Zoro's protests could be heard along the way. Nico Robin let out a small laugh. "Now then, I have other matters to get to,

myself." She walked away to do her work.

* * *

Zoro had no idea what was going anymore, all her could see were frills and bows clouding his view. Suddenly, he was thrown into water. "HEY! MY CLO….thes…" Zoro looked

down to find that he was naked. When had they stripped him?! "You mean these rags? Oh please, these aren't even worth 5 beri," said one of the maids. She had short, bright

orange hair. "Nami-san, you shouldn't insult our master's guest like that!" warned another maid with long blue hair tied back into a pony tail. "Don't worry, Vivi. Nothing will

happen to us, Doflamingo would never fire us! We offer the best services at the best prices. He's lucky he found us!" Nami said proudly. "You mean we're lucky you agreed to

give him a discount after that ridiculous price you offered…" Vivi whispered under her breath. There was another maid, but she was hiding in a corner with her eyes covered.

"Perona, please come out of there!" Vivi called out to a pink haired girl. "Geez, Perona, you're always like this! There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a naked guy! I've seen

plenty!" Nami's declaration caused Vivi to sigh and cover her face in regret. Zoro felt like he had been completely pushed aside. "Just a naked guy" she said. Ha! Zoro felt

insulted. He worked out enough to make his body looked amazing and this woman here didn't even bat an eyelash?! "D-D-DON'T BE R-R-RIDICULOUS! There's no way I can

expose my eyes to such a frightening thing!" Perona shouted from her corner. "Will you get a hold of yourself! Master Doflamingo has one too, you know!" Nami looked

anything, but pretty when she was angry. "L-Ladies…we have a job to get to…." Vivi was cut off by Perona's whining. "Master Doflamingo would never order us to wash him!

Why do we have to wash this random stranger?!" Zoro thought this was absolutely ridiculous. "HEY! I'm still waiting here! Now I won't force you to wash me, if you don't then

GET OUT and let me bathe in peace!" Zoro couldn't take any more of this. Nami turned around, "What did this bastard just say?!" Before she did anything Vivi pushed her

outside the door and grabbed Perona along the way. "We are deeply sorry, Mr. Roronoa, we will leave you alone now." Vivi curtsied and closed the door before anymore of

Nami's curses could be heard. Zoro could now relax. "Geez some women are just too annoying!" he sighed and sank into the water. "Man this bath is pretty deep…" Zoro

thought as he seemed to sink deeper and deeper. He'd run out of air before reaching the bottom. When he swam back to the surface he noticed this was no ordinary bath. It

was way too large—he could swim laps if he wanted to! Zoro didn't fuss too much about this and just continued to soak up his sore muscles. He really needed this.

* * *

After about an hour Zoro heard a knocking noise from the door. He was so preoccupied in his bath that he forgot he had an appointment with Doflamingo to keep. Suddenly,

the door opened by just a pair of hands?! Zoro quickly rubbed his eyes. Had the steam gone into his brain and made him hallucinate this? No matter how hard he rubbed his

eyes, the sight did not change. "What the hell?!" Zoro suddenly noticed more hands sprouting everywhere around him! Even under the water he felt like he was being groped.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Zoro yelled as if anyone could hear him. In fact someone did. Robin was in the next room. "I'm sorry, Mr. Roronoa, I have come to dress you.

Now if you would please excuse me," the hands picked him up and carried him like a wave into the next room. "Hey! HEY! I can walk on my own, damn it!" Zoro struggled and

try to get up on his own, but he couldn't. This was very embarrassing. As he rode the wave he felt the hands brush around places that he had never allowed anyone else to

even look at! Was this house full of psychos?! The wave ended as he reached the other room and he was dropped off with the door closing behind him. He was now completely

exposed to the head maid. Zoro blushed; this wasn't like before with the other maids. At least before he had water to hide his manhood, now he had just his bare hands.

Robin laughed, "Calm down Mr. Roronoa." She turned around to an armoire that was standing in a far corner of the room. She occupied herself with trying to find a suitable

outfit for him. Zoro stood up with his hands around his groin and waited. He looked around the room and saw that his three swords were placed near a chair. "My swords, I had

forgotten about them!" he exclaimed. "Ah, those are yours after all? I thought it was weird when Mr. Chauffeur handed those to me. Doflamingo has never had an interest in

swords, especially after that ban a few years ago." She walked over with a set of clothes. Now put these on. Dinner will start in a few minutes. I will wait for you to come

out." She handed him the clothes and proceeded to leave the room and wait outside the door. Zoro looked down at the clothes in his hands. He held a lavish light pink dress

shirt with dark pants that had a hint of green in them. He wasn't sure about the shirt though, I guess since this was THAT man's house; even he'd have to wear some pink. He

did remember seeing the maids wear pink bows. He hesitated before putting them on. He also realized that he was not given a pair of underwear. "I guess they forgot… it's no

big deal." He continued to dress himself up. He noticed a nice pair of shoes and put them on and opened the door to see Robin waiting for him. "Ah, look how well you clean up,

Mr. Roronoa. Or should I say Mr. Swordsman," Robin laughed and led him to the dining hall. Zoro didn't care about whatever name she decided to give him. "Here we are." They

stood by a pair of large doors. "Mr. Doflamingo is waiting for you inside, now go on!" A pair of hands sprouted from the doors and pulled them opened while Robin lightly pushed

Zoro inside. Zoro walked further and saw large dining table decorated with candles, flowers, plates, cups, and utensils. Zoro wondered why Doflamingo needed such a large

table if it was just going to be the two of them eating. "Zoro! I've been expecting you. I must say, you look amazing. I could ravish you at any second~" Doflamingo said in his

booming and seductive voice. Zoro blushed, "Keep your hands to yourself; we're here to have a normal dinner, remember?" Zoro was about to sit a few chairs away from the

older man, but Doflamingo just moved closer to him. They sat across from each other, a few vases of flowers and candles separated them, but Doflamingo was large enough to

not be completely hidden by them. A few waiters came out of the kitchen and started placing dishes on the table. The food looked so delicious, Zoro felt his mouth water.

"Help yourself, Zoro. " Doflamingo smiled at him. Zoro didn't wait to be told twice. He started trying things from every dish. He closed his eyes and was melting in his seat, this

was heaven! He looked at Doflamingo who was taking a few sips of wine and blushed. He was holding a fork to his mouth and looked down in embarrassment. "Hahaha, Zoro

don't worry about me, I'll eat soon. Enjoy yourself!" Doflamingo thought it was absolutely adorable for the swordsman to be acting this way. The chef came out from the

kitchen to greet them. "Bon soir, Mr. Doflamingo and dear guest~ "He bowed as he greeted them. Zoro looked at the chef who had shiny, straight blonde hair that covered an

eye. His other eye had a weird shaped eyebrow above it. "Ehh, so you're the chef. Ha! Who would've guessed?!" Sanji gave Zoro a glare as he said this. "Well, you better

believe it! I'm the one who cooked up all those dishes on which you're currently drooling all over!" the chef retorted. "Sanji, stop arguing with him." Doflamingo took another sip

from his glass and looked at the chef. "Tch. Fine…enjoy your dinner!" Sanji headed back into the kitchen. "Tch, what a jerk!" Zoro didn't like him at all. "Forget about that,

Zoro. Eat to your heart's content, more good things are going to come later." Doflamingo started eating as well. "More food?!" Zoro couldn't imagine eating any more than what

was on the table. "No, better than food," Doflamingo answered. Zoro was confused. What could be better than this? He didn't dwell on this for too long and continued eating.

* * *

Dinner ended a while later. Zoro was so full he thought he couldn't move from his seat. "Ah… I'm so stuffed!" he slumped down on his chair. Doflamingo looked amused at this.

"I hope you can manage to get up, I'd like to show you something in my study." Zoro looked up and got out of his seat while holding his stomach. He'd have to add a few

hundred sit ups to his work out tomorrow. "What do you want to show me?" he asked as he followed Doflamingo. They soon reached their destination and Doflamingo opened

the door to let him in. His study had a warm fireplace and a comfortable setting, well despite the giant pink couch that is. Doflamingo took Zoro's hand and led him to the giant

couch. "H-Hey…don't forget to keep your promise, alright?" Zoro warned. "I just wanted to show you something~" Doflamingo teased. "You've said that already! Now what is

it?!" Zoro was getting irritated. Doflamingo smirked as he reached into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. He handed it to Zoro and told him to open it. Zoro gave him

a confused look and took the box to open it. Inside of it were three golden earrings. Zoro looked back at Doflamingo with even more confusion in his eyes. "Wha- why?" he

didn't know what to say. "I thought these would look good on you." Zoro closed the box and handed them back to him. "I can't wear these. I don't want to owe you

anything…" Zoro knew these earrings must have cost a fortune. Doflamingo cupped Zoro's face with one hand. "Zoro, you wouldn't have to owe me anything." Doflamingo

caressed his face softly. Zoro blushed and wanted to avert his eyes, but Doflamingo held him in place. "H-How can you say that? These things must've cost a fortune! There's

no way I could accept these!" Doflamingo sighed, "Ahh, but Zoro these aren't any ordinary gift. These are to prove that you belong to me." Doflamingo smirked. Zoro was in

utter shock. He didn't want to belong to anyone! "Stop fucking around!" he yelled as he tore himself from Doflamingo's grasp. "I told you I wasn't going to become your model!"

he continued. Doflamingo had a wild look in his eyes behind his dark shades. Zoro would not go down easily. "Zoro, I don't take 'no' for an answer. I must have you; I can't

possibly not have the pleasure of taking a few photos of you." Doflamingo crouched down and grabbed Zoro by the neck. Zoro choked a little, "No! L-Let go of me!" he

struggled and managed to land a few painful kicks into Doflamingo's side. Doflamingo hissed and seized Zoro's mouth in his. The kiss was rough at first and Zoro tried to get

away, but things heated up quickly. Doflamingo's tongue overtook Zoro's and started to explore all of Zoro's mouth. Zoro stopped kicking and melted into the kiss. He even

moaned into Doflamingo's mouth. Doflamingo took this opportunity to take out the three earrings from the box. He stopped the kiss and looked down at a completely

mesmerized Zoro. Zoro was still trying to get his mind back in gear when he saw the three earrings in Doflamingo's hand. "What are you doing with those?! Put them away!" he

shouted but was quieted by Doflamingo tightening grip on his throat. Doflamingo then did the unthinkable. He pierced Zoro's left ear lobe with the earrings. Zoro gasped and

started screaming. The stabbing pain was soon followed by a burning sensation. "Shhh,shhhh. I didn't want to do this to you." Doflamingo tried to calm him down, but Zoro was

in too much pain to even think about forgiving him now. "You shouldn't have fucking done it, then!" he shouted with a deadly glare. Zoro's blood was staining the couch.

Doflamingo released his grip on Zoro's neck and instead held Zoro down by his shoulders. He crouched down and started licking the wound. Zoro felt his ear sting and shivered.

Doflamingo kept licking and soon enough Zoro's pain was almost bearable. "You bastard…you'll pay for this the second I get my swords!" Zoro threatened. "Mmm, I'll be looking

forward to it, then." Doflamingo seemed to not care about the consequences—probably because he knew they would mean nothing later on. He licked lower and reached Zoro's

neck. He saw his hand had left some bruises and licked those, too. "Aa-aahh!" Zoro moaned. He cursed himself for letting out such a lewd sound. Doflamingo smirked. He used

his teeth to undo Zoro's dress shirt. "W-What are you doing, bastard?!" Zoro started to fight back again. Doflamingo hissed again. "Fine. You do it, then." Doflamingo got off

Zoro and with a quick motion of his finger; Zoro's legs were forced up to walk him in front of the man. Zoro growled at him, "Stop this! You can't make me do this!" Doflamingo

looked at him with a teasing look. "Oh, but I can. Now, how about you strip for me?" Zoro tried to stop his hands from undressing him, but couldn't. Soon his shirt was off. His

hands were about to unbutton his pants, but he used all his willpower to stop them in their track. Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at this. Zoro was actually able to fight his

power? How interesting. He made Zoro come closer. Zoro tried to resist, but couldn't; he was barely able to control his hands. "What are you thinking?!" he yelled. "I was

thinking about doing 'this'" Doflaming pulled Zoro's chest towards his face and started yanking on his nipples with his teeth. Zoro let out a cry. "S-Stop that!" Zoro tried to pull

away, but Doflamingo bit down on a nipple, causing him to whimper. "Ah, Aaah, you asshole!" Zoro had tears in his eyes as he looked down to see the other man ruthlessly

attack his chest. "I have to claim you, Zoro. This is just part of it." Doflamingo lapped his tongue around his hard buds and kissed him all over. Zoro moaned even more, he was

starting to feel hot. "Y-You…aahh…bastard! I'm no woman!" Zoro yelled. Although he was angry with the way Doflamingo was forcing himself on him, he was more angry with

the thought of the man having done the same to his other servants. "Aahhh! You probably do this…mnn!" Zoro was at loss of words. Doflamingo was so skilled with his tongue.

He made sure to cover his entire chest with his marks. Zoro's grip on his last clothing article was so close to being released. He couldn't let them go! After all, he had made the

mistake of not trying to ask for some underwear! He was determined to at least not reveal his lower half, whatever the cost. Soon enough, Zoro's tan skin was glistening with

sweat and riddled with red marks. Doflamingo finally released his chest and looked at him. "I want to take you now," he confessed and lowered his hands to cup Zoro's firm ass.

Zoro shuddered, "N-No! Get your hands off me, I'm not like one of your whores!" Doflamingo smirked, "Whores? Who are you talking about?" Zoro eased into Doflamingo's face

until his eyes were only a few centimeters away from his dark shades. He sent him a glare that he was sure would let the man know he would never forget this. "Those maids

of yours. You own them, right? You must have given them the same kind of initiation!" Doflamingo took on his challenging eyes and returned a wild look of his own. "Ha! Don't

make me laugh, this isn't the right time for that! Those maids are nothing but maids that have applied normally. You, though are different." Zoro frowned, "What the hell do you

mean?!" he was thinking about biting that damn tongue out. Doflamingo softened his gaze, "I've told you before that I'm interested in you. Before my camera has the privilege

of capturing you I must do so myself." Doflamingo kissed him while squeezing and spreading his ass. Zoro would've surrendered himself, but couldn't believe Doflamingo's words.

How could he try to force him to be a model by raping him when he knows damn well that I have no interest! Zoro ruthlessly tore himself from the kiss, "I won't let you "take

me"! Don't fuck with me, let me go!" he head-butted Doflamingo and caused him to release him. Zoro took this chance to escape from him. Doflamingo hissed in pain. What the

hell did he do to deserve this? Hancock had warned him that Zoro would be no easy catch, but he didn't take it too seriously. After all he always got what he wanted—even

from Crocodile (well without a few cuts and bruises, but he liked it that way). Zoro though, refused to even consider his offer. He also seemed oblivious to his growing feelings

for him. What was more annoying was being constantly rejected by him. "Zoro, don't make this harder than it has to be! Don't you see what a great offer this is?!" Doflamingo

stood and started to go after him. "No thanks! I don't want your shitty offer!" Zoro yelled as he ran recklessly around the room to find an exit. Doflamingo was getting irritated

now and quickened his pace. As he was a few inches away from Zoro he reached out and grabbed his neck. Instead of choking him he decided to push him into the nearest

wall. That wall just happened to be right next to the door Zoro had desperately been searching for. Doflamingo turned him around and pinned him into the wall with his body.

Zoro's height had conveniently made him directly in front of his groin. Zoro turned his head to look at the door that was mere inches away from him and hit the wall behind him

with his hands in frustration. "I won't let you go without hearing the correct answer." Doflamingo threatened as he looked down on him. Zoro was about to land a few hits on

him and run out the door, but felt a weird sensation down his pants. It was as if someone had their hands right around his member. Doflamingo showed a crazy smile which

made Zoro realize what was going on. The bastard was using his powers to violate him. "You fucking bastard, don't touch- aaahh!" Zoro felt whatever was around his member

tightening its hold. "You can see very well that I'm not touching you, Zoro." Doflamingo was ready for the main course. He had waited patiently before, but was at his limit. A

tent was forming in his pants. Zoro blushed as he realized Doflamingo's hard member was springing to life right in his face. "Don't tell me he wants me to…?" Zoro asked himself.

Doflamingo was anything but small; he was the closest thing to a giant! Zoro's own erection was making his pants unbearable. Doflamingo took it upon himself to release it.

"Aaah!" Zoro had let his guard down and tried to hide his erection with his hands. "Oh? Not wearing any underwear?" Zoro's blush intensified. "S-Shut up!" he yelled while

internally cursing Robin for leaving him without having prepared a pair. Was this a set up? Doflamingo was enjoying this way too damn much, he thought. While Doflamingo

continued his ministrations on Zoro's member while taking out his own. Zoro was in utter shock, there's no way the man could have sex with anyone with that thing! He

couldn't imagine it ever fitting into anyone. He was torn away from his thoughts when Doflamingo let out a chuckle. Doflamingo liked seeing Zoro's eyes widen at the sight.

Zoro turned his head away to avoid looking at it any further. "Service me, Zoro." Doflamingo brought his erection closer to the other's face. "That's fucking impossible! Go to

hell!"Zoro refused, but to his horror his head was turning anyway. Damn that mysterious power of his! Before Zoro could yell out any more obscenities, Doflamingo pressed his

erection to his lips. "Service me." He repeated. "If you do, I'll make another deal with you." Zoro couldn't yell, but Doflamingo guessed that he had no interest in what his deal

was by the look in his eyes. "If you do this, you'll still have to model for me, but I'll make it so you can stay here and train to your heart's content. I'll let you fight the

strongest opponents and have you treated when you need to be." Zoro hated to admit it, but the maniac had offered a pretty good deal. It was getting harder and harder to

find decent sparring partners and it would be nice to have someone tend to his wounds instead of him having to let them heal on their own. He hated himself, this was

completely against his Bushido ways, but how else could he reach the top? Zoro pushed Doflamingo's erection away with his hands. "Heh, I'll "service you", but this will be the

last and only time and you have to keep your end of the deal." Doflamingo was conflicted. He didn't want this to be the one and only time he'd get to have pleasure with the

young man, but knew that this was the only way to keep him around any longer now. He sighed, "As you wish, Zoro." He re-positioned his erection towards him.

"Congratulations, you are now my new model as well as a new permanent member of this household." Zoro sent an intense gaze to see the sincerity in the other's eyes, but

noticed something else. Was that disappointment? He didn't investigate further and decided to get this "servicing" done as soon as possible. He closed his eyes and brought his

lips closer to it. He started kissing the tip and noticed Doflamingo shudder at this. He had held back for a while now. He went on to suck on small patches of skin. This

would be the most he could do with his mouth. Doflamingo groaned, "Don't take this lightly, Zoro; or else our deal if off." Zoro hissed and started stroking it with his hands. He

also revealed his warm pink tongue and licked up and down the shaft. He felt Doflamingo's veins twitch with excitement. Things were getting hot, but it was still not enough

for Doflamingo. He grabbed Zoro's face and pried his mouth open with his fingers. Zoro wanted to bite down on them, but couldn't. Doflamingo was now slowly inserting as

much of himself as he could into Zoro's warm mouth. Zoro cried in protest, but nothing could be done to stop him. Doflamingo needed a release and would not let Zoro's

hesitations deter him. "Aah, Zoro…open up some more," Doflamingo ordered. Zoro's mouth was so tight; he was trying hard to not cum right there. Zoro widened his mouth, but

thought he would choke at any second. Doflamingo made sure not to go overboard, though. He just wanted to feel more of that moist warmth. Zoro swirled his tongue around

Doflamingo's not leaking erection. Doflamingo groaned even more and used his hand to make Zoro's head move. Zoro's cheeks were completely flushed as he looked up to see

an aroused Doflamingo. He was getting close to climax. Doflamingo's erection was soon pulsating, he was close, too. The two felt their bodies become warm. "Ahh, Zoro…

Zoro…!" Doflamingo would call out, making Zoro moan. Zoro's moans sent vibrations right through him. Doflamingo suddenly pulled out and started stroking himself in front of

him. Zoro realized Doflamingo's powers no longer took effect on him and stroked himself, too. Their moans filled the room and echoed off the walls. "Aaahhhh!" Zoro cried out

as he came. Doflamingo looked at the shivering young man as he released his seed and came as well. Zoro leaned on the wall and slid down on the floor while Doflamingo

leaned on the wall above him. Doflamingo looked at Zoro's chest rise and fall as he was taking in deep breaths and felt a slight thrill. He knew the swordsman couldn't handle

any more though. And so he carried him to the couch and had him lay there. Zoro started complaining, he wanted to walk out of here as soon as he could catch his breath.

"Stay here. You wouldn't want the others to see you and your clothes like this right?" Doflamingo point out to Zoro's sticky clothes and matching condition. Zoro blushed in

embarrassment, but realized Doflamingo was in the same condition. "Anyway, I'll let you rest here. Don't worry; I'll keep my end of the deal, so just relax. I'll have the girls

clean you and your clothes up in the morning." Doflamingo went out of the room for a second and Zoro sat back up. "Hmph, now that he's been satisfied he leaves…" Zoro

thought this whole situation felt (and tasted) bitter. Doflamingo suddenly returned and brought back a blanket and a pillow. Zoro looked at him with a confused look. "Here," he

said as he threw them at Zoro. Zoro looked down at the warm blanket and soft pillow affectionately and blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks," he said as he held the items

tighter. Doflamingo thought Zoro was so cute and bashful. What had he done? He cleared his throat to change the mood. "Well then, I'll be going. Good night,

Zoro." Doflamingo walked out of the room before he could hear any reply. He went on to his room and didn't realize the flock of servants trying to get his attention. Their

voices were drowned away by his thoughts of Zoro's sweet moans. He wished Zoro had made this easier for him, not only could he not use him as a sex toy, he actually

harbored serious feelings for him. If only he hadn't taken things so far, maybe he could have a normal relationship with him. Now all chances of that were crushed. He could

never touch Zoro again. Doflamingo stopped in his tracks and clenched his hands. For the first time in his life he regretted not having held himself back. Zoro, on the other

hand, had conflicted feelings about the other man. He had brutally abused him; Zoro touched his ear lobe and hissed in pain, but he had a sweet side to him, too—although it

was a little twisted. He relaxed on the couch and took in the scent that lingered on the blanket. It reminded him of his new master. With that Zoro soon drifted off to sleep

while Doflamingo agonized over his predicament in his room until early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**  
**Thank you** for supporting this story, leaving reviews, following it, and most importantly reading it!

* * *

"Mr. Swordsman…Mr. Swordsman." Nico Robin called out to him as she sprouted two hands to shake him awake while she stood a few feet away from him. Zoro felt the

disturbance and immediately rose up in a defensive stance. He had made this a habit since he had to watch out for trouble since an early age. He then realized he looked silly

when he noticed that only the head maid was there looking at him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a blank expression; she wasn't moved at all. "I...I was just…" Zoro

didn't know how to explain this with her giving him that expressionless look. She figured he had nothing else to say and started her announcements. "Mr. Swordsman, it's

already past noon, you've missed breakfast." Zoro was trying to fix his messy bed hair and…WAIT! He was naked! He forgot about what had happened to make him lose his

clothes last night. While blushing, Zoro swiftly turned around, he'd rather she see his ass than his family jewels. Robin raised an eyebrow at this, "My, Mr. Swordsman, it is rude

to turn your back to someone who is speaking to you." The head maid loved to tease others, in a very dark way at that. "I don't care about being polite; I'm in my damn

birthday suit here!" Robin let out a small chuckle, "Very well, although it makes no difference now. I've already seen all there is to see, Mr. Swordsman." Zoro let out a small

groan of agony as he cursed himself for not realizing sooner. "Anyway, since you've missed breakfast, you'll have to ask Mr. Chef to prepare a meal for you when you are

ready. Mr. Doflamingo seemed to not be upset by this….I assume he's just being very understanding since you're a new arrival." The feeling she passed off during that last part

hinted that she meant otherwise and knew the real situation between them. Zoro remained silent in hopes that she wouldn't bring it up. "Now shall we go? I'll escort you to the

bathroom." Zoro turned around while still covering his valuables, "Huh?! Why?! I can go there by myself!" Robin smiled, "Oh, but Mr. Swordsman, I've heard rumors from some of

your past acquaintances that you have a terrible sense of direction." Zoro thought back to figure out which idiots could have told this woman, "Johnny and Yosaku…." He

whispered as he cursed them in his mind. "How do you even know about those two?" Zoro hadn't told anyone about his past. "I could never call myself 'head maid' if I couldn't

do a bit of research. Now, let's go!" Robin sprouted a pair of hands which pushed Zoro forward and out the door. "H-Hey! Don't rush me!" Zoro exclaimed as he

desperately tried to keep his valuables hidden in his hands.

* * *

After cleaning himself up Zoro walked into his room in nothing, but a towel thinking it was safe only to see, well hear, a screeching Perona in his room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE

YOU DOING?!" he yelled as he checked if he hadn't gone deaf. "I-I-I-I w-was j-j-j-just!" Perona couldn't finish her sentence and so brought up the clothes she was holding in

her hands to her reddened face. Zoro stood there and thought it was just his luck that he'd be stuck with an idiot this early in the morning. "Well? Are those for me?" he asked

after he got tired of waiting for the girl to explain herself. Perona threw the clothes at him in a flash and covered her eyes, "J-J-Just t-t-take them!" Zoro nearly dropped his

towel as he went to catch them, "You idiot!" he called out. Perona proceeded to run out the room—more like float out through one of the walls. Zoro was too dumbstruck to

yell at her any more. Did he just see one of the maids float through a wall?! "Must be all that steam from the bath…" Zoro convinced himself. He looked at the clothes in his

hand and was pleased at the relatively normal choice of clothes except for that one pink pair of underwear. "What the hell…." Zoro stared blankly at it; he wasn't sure if

wearing this in secret was better than wearing a pink shirt that everyone could see. He had no choice, or else he'd have to skip out on them and after what happened last

night he wasn't too sure about that either. "Oh wait… that bastard won't be able to molest me anymore…" Zoro almost sounded disappointed. Although he hated his master's

forwardness, he couldn't take his mind off of that surprising gentleness he seemed to hide behind his bizarre appearance. He figured since no one would be taking his pants off

anytime soon he might as well put the pair on. He put on his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Zoro tried his best to fix his hair, but his efforts were futile. It wasn't

like anything he'd do would make a difference anyway. He sighed and walked out the door. "Where's the dining room again…?" He tried to remember the directions Robin had

told him before she left him. "Go right then turn left? Go left and go straight?" Zoro was stressing over this until a familiar face popped up in front of him. "Mr. Roronoa! You've

finally gotten ready!" Vivi exclaimed. She was worried he'd sleep the entire day. Zoro simply nodded and went back to his thoughts. There's no way he'd ask her for directions,

his pride wouldn't let him! "Umm, I couldn't help, but notice, are you lost?" asked the girl. Zoro took a step back, "W-What?! I-I was just on my way to get some food!"

He spun around and started walking in a random direction in a very stiff manner. "You are lost after all, the dining room is this way, please follow me." She said as she walked

in the opposite direction. Zoro took a long pause and scrambled after her. After struggling to keep Zoro on the right path several times, Vivi finally brought him to the

dining hall successfully. "Here we are, now is you just go STRAIGHT down this hall, you'll be in the dining room. Remember to go STRAIGHT, Mr. Roronoa!" Vivi reminded him

with much insistence as she left. "Tch. Why the hell is she talking to me like that… I'm not an idiot…" Zoro was about to make a turn, but realized there was nowhere to turn

to. "Oh, right…straight." Zoro mumbled as he redirected himself. Soon enough he was greeted by a few waiters. "Ah! Mr. Roronoa, it's nice of you to finally meet us, this

AFTERNOON," said the waiter with an uneasy smile. Zoro stared at him briefly and nodded with a "Hmn." He looked around to see if the chef was around. "Hey where's that

bastard chef from last night?" The waiter started to tremble; he knew if the chef heard him say that, there would be chaos. "M-M-Mr. R-R-Roronoa! The SPLENDID and

HANDSOME chef is in the kitchen, I will tell him that you have arrived and-" he was interrupted by Zoro. "That weird, one-eyed, curly brow is in there, alright, I'll go see him-"

The kitchen door was kicked open and a fiery demon, the chef, walked into the room "YOU SHITTY MOSS HEAD, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sanji was seething, he was

practically on fire, wait, was that real fire? "HUH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DART BROW?!" The two men's faces were just a few centimeters away from each other as

they made deadly glares. The poor waiter who was standing next to them tried to separate them, but was pushed away roughly. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two shouted in

unison. The waiter quivered on the floor and sent a frightful look to another waiter who was also shaking from the scene. They knew the chef was known to ruin thousands of

dollars' worth of furniture and other items if his anger reached its peak. They knew nothing about Zoro's temper, but guessed that it was nothing less impressive than the

chef's. The other waiter rushed out of the room in hopes to find someone who could help settle those two down. "Someone! Someone stop these two monsters!" he yelled as

he ran. The waiter who remained in the room managed to crawl into a corner and shielded his eyes. He could hear the sound of china crashing as the men began their scuffle.

"Ahh…there goes that 5,000 beri platter that Mr. Doflamingo likes so much…Ohh, that sounded like a ripped 73,000 beri linen table cloth…." He would note in a dreary tone. The

door to the room suddenly burst open and revealed the raging orange haired maid. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU NOW OWE MR. DOFLAMINGO 4 MONTHS WORTH OF PAY!" she yelled as

she ran towards them to knock them a new one. Sanji was so taken by the woman that he had forgotten about Zoro completely while chanting: "Nami-swaaaan~" Zoro on the

other hand complained until she held up her fist and threatened to give him another ridiculous looking bump on the head. The waiters quickly ran over now that the scene

calmed down. "Aah! Miss Nami, thank goodness you were around!" they sighed in relief. Although one could still not ignore the significant amount of damage the room had been

inflicted with. Nami sighed and looked at the damage, "How do we explain this to Mr. Doflamingo?! I doubt you'll get away with just a pay cut!" She rested her hands on her

hips and gave the two a harsh look, yet, with a hint of worry. Zoro was confused by this; Doflamingo had never spoken to him about any pay. "What do you mean by 'pay'? I

don't remember being hired to do any housework," he asked. "Heh, what any good to this mansion would this shitty moss head be?" Sanji said as he snapped out of his trance.

Zoro was about to retaliate, but Nami spoke up. "You haven't heard? Doflamingo scouted you, right? You won't become a servant or anything; you'll be a trainee model," she

began explaining. "Aren't I just going to take one or two pictures and then be able to go?" Zoro never really spent some time to really think about how this modeling deal with

Doflamingo would work, nor did he ask the man himself. Nami sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration, "I see you don't know how Mr. Doflamingo does business. You'll start off

as a trainee model and take on various projects from other photographers," she continued. Zoro gave her an incredulous look, "Huh?! What's with these 'other photographers'?!

I only made a deal with that bastard! He said I'd be able to fight!" Sanji chuckled, "Ha! It seems you weren't aware of the 'fine print' at the end of the deal!" Zoro glared at him

and was ready to get in his face again, but Nami spoke up again. "Stop arguing already! Anyway…you are not a great enough model for Mr. Doflamingo, yet. Until you gain

more experience and talent in the field, you'll never be able to be captured by his camera lens. As for your fighting…Doflamingo will arrange your workout regimen as soon as he

evaluates your ability. " Zoro thought it was so ironic—he had been captured by the lens-covered eyes, but now had to work his way up to be captured by another kind of

lenses. "Anyway, besides being called over because of the previous urgent matter," she said as she gave the two men a menacing look which eventually faded. "…I came here

to pick you up and escort you to Mr. Doflamingo's office. He will explain your first task once you arrive." She grabbed Zoro's hand and started to walk him out of the room.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to handle this mess. I'll send the girls to help you when I'm done with him." The waiters nodded and responded, but were drowned out by Sanji's,

"Yesssss~ Nami-swaaaaan~!" Zoro tried to pry his hand away, "W-Wait! I haven't eaten yet!" Nami continued to look ahead and dragged him, "You'll just have to save your

appetite for later!" Zoro groaned and complained a few more times, but it was useless on Nami.

* * *

Doflamingo sat behind his desk with his head resting on one hand. The irritation he felt since last night was overwhelming. He not only cursed at his sudden bad luck, but he

cursed himself for letting himself run wild—something he thought he'd never do since he was always quite eccentric. After realizing that he could no longer indulge himself with

Zoro's body, he concluded that the only way to nullify this rotten deal was to make the younger man fall in love with him. The deal only banned him from touching Zoro. It

would be a completely different situation if Zoro made the first move. He had a few tricks up his sleeve as to how he'd achieve this. "All I need is for my maid to bring me my

package already…" Doflamingo sighed as he waited impatiently for them to arrive. Soon enough, as if someone had heard his plea, three knocks could be heard from his door.

"Mr. Doflamingo, I have brought Roronoa Zoro." Nami announced as she opened the door to let Zoro in and closed the door behind him. Doflamingo immediately straightened

himself up as he saw Zoro. If he was going to seduce him, he needed better posture. "Ah, Zoro! I'm glad to finally have the time to speak with you." Doflamingo tried to hide

his excitement. He noticed that Zoro looked rather unpleasant. Although he rarely smiled, Zoro was not one to have a scowl on his face either. "Look, can you just tell me

what I have to do already?" Zoro was in a foul mood from having to skip out on breakfast, (brunch), and from meeting that dart brow jerk chef. "Now, now, Zoro. You've just

arrived, have a seat," Doflamingo said as he pointed to the chair that was in front of his desk. "I don't have time for this!" Zoro complained, but he'll soon find out that his

complains won't take him far in this place. "Have a seat, Zoro." Doflamingo repeated with a firm tone while giving him a look that sent chills down his spine. When he saw that

Zoro remained standing in the same spot, he made a swift motion with his finger and the chair scooted as if to invite him over. Zoro looked at the chair and then Doflamingo,

"You're not gonna do that damn trick of yours agai-!" Zoro was pulled into the chair with an invisible force before he could finish talking. Zoro rose up to protest about the way

Doflamingo decided to make him sit down, but he became all flustered when he realized how close he was to him. The desk may have been large, but not large enough to put a

barrier between their two faces. Zoro felt his cheeks heat up and scooted his chair a few inches away. "Now, since you're so excited to know about your training, I'll start

explaining." Doflamingo had a leering look on his face as he noticed Zoro trying to avoid looking in his direction. "Just get on with it," responded Zoro. "Very well. I made

arrangements for your measurements to be taken by Vivi. Once that has been taken care of, I will have a chauffeur drive you to Boa Hancock's modeling agency, where you

will be registered as a new face. She will decide what to do with you afterwards." Zoro remembered Boa Hancock bringing in a model at that last photo shoot. He figured that's

what that was about. Zoro was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Doflamingo easing in on him. "W-What? Don't tell me you're going to violate me now?!" Zoro

exclaimed. "I am a man of my words, Zoro." Doflamingo was so close that he whispered in his ears. His soft, yet ever booming voice sent shivers down Zoro's spine. "What is it,

then?" Zoro said as he turned his head to look aside. As he did so, his new golden earrings jingled. Their radiance shone through Doflamingo's dark shades. Zoro hoped to sneak

a peek at those mysterious eyes. He managed to see their silhouette. Without realizing it, he was slowly leaning into Doflamingo's face. "You look great with those earrings,"

Doflamingo said as he retreated. Zoro was almost disappointed as he was left alone at the edge of his seat. Doflamingo moved on and began making a call. "I'm calling Vivi over

now; she'll be here a few." Zoro was surprised, how was the older man able to act like nothing had happened? He felt his heart race, damn it! The irritated look returned to

Zoro's face in a flash, but did not have the same menacing effect as before when combined with a pair of heated cheeks. A knock was heard from the door and Vivi entered.

"Mr. Roronoa, I've come to pick you up," she said with a kind smile. Zoro sighed and got up. As he did so, he glared at Doflamingo. Those damn glasses! If it weren't for them

he'd be able to read him! He had no idea what the man had in that head of his! Vivi opened the door for him as he walked out and followed him. Behind the closed door,

Doflamingo laughed to himself. "Ha! I have this brat in no time!" On the other side of the door, Zoro suddenly sneezed. "Mr. Roronoa, have you caught a cold?" Vivi asked with

concern. "Nah, it's probably some dust." Zoro tried to not worry her. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was talking about him though.

* * *

Zoro now stood in front of Boa Hancock's modeling agency. Vivi had finished his measurements quickly and he was brisked away in the limousine. He didn't make a fuss about it

this time, though. The less time he wastes here on his "job", the quicker he can get a meal in him. The doors were opened for him and he hurried on inside. The building looked

like a tropical oasis—was that even possible? The walls were panted in bright summer-like colors and every corner of the room was decorated by exotic plants—not the kind

he'd seen in Doflamingo's lawn. Unlike Doflamingo's lawn, the pillars at the entrance were covered with slithering snakes. "Tch! Are all these tycoons out of their minds?!" Zoro

yelled as he avoided getting too close to them. The entrance was rather long; it took him a while to reach the help desk. "Welcome to 'Amazon Lily Modeling Agency'! How may

I help you?" greeted a girl sitting behind the help desk. "You can start by getting rid of all these damn snakes!" Zoro couldn't believe it was possible to be so gaudy. "Ah,

please don't worry. These snakes are harmless; we use them to attack intruders. They will not act without command." Boa Hancock suddenly appeared and the girl bowed her

head accordingly. "You have a problem with how we do security around here?" she asked with a cold stare. That didn't bother Zoro, though. "Heh, I'd have no problems slicing

a few snakes up." Zoro smirked. "Oh? And where are your swords now?" Boa Hancock pointed out. Zoro's smirk soon fell as he realized he had left them in his room. "Anyway,

follow me, Roronoa Zoro. We have to get you started on your training." Boa Hancock turned to walk ahead gracefully while flipping her luscious hair. Zoro followed her while

having an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

"Don't you need me to audition or something?" Zoro thought this went along too smoothly. "There is no need, Doflamingo has sent me all I need to know about you." Boa

Hancock replied. Zoro figured it would be a matter of time until these people know everything about him. Doflamingo probably had his head maid do a background check on him.

Boa Hancock led him to a room already prepared with a camera crew. "What is-?" Zoro began to ask. "This is where we'll be doing a photo shoot—_Your_ photo shoot." Boa

Hancock answered. "What? Aren't you going to train me first or something?" Zoro wasn't used to these kinds of things. "I need to see how much improvement you will need.

Now get on the set!" Boa Hancock ordered. Zoro groaned and did as he was told. Boa Hancock watched him from behind the scenes. The camera crew fixed the lighting and

the photographer prepared his film. "Ah, ok Mr. Roronoa! We are ready when you are!" called out the photographer. Zoro shielded his eyes from the bright light before they

adjusted to it. "What am I supposed to do?" he had no idea what kind of poses appealed to people. He remembered seeing that first photo shoot with Doflamingo, but he still

didn't understand. "Just, do whatever feels right. I heard you're a swordsman! How about using some of that? You have a great body as well, don't worry, whatever you're

going to do will probably look fine!" the photographer said while smiling. He was totally different from Doflamingo. It seems not all photographers are crazy. Zoro thought about

his advice. He pretended to have a sword in his hand and let his body move on its own. The photographer's eyes widened with excitement as he saw the various stances Zoro

made. "Ohhhh! Ohhhhhh!" he yelled as he took pictures. "Yes, this is perfect!" he never saw anything like it. Zoro was able to ignore the noise and concentrate on his poses.

"Hey, try to keep your eyes open! I want to see what kind of power they have!" called out the photographer. Zoro opened his eyes and gave a piercing look. The entire

camera crew stopped what they were doing as if they were frozen. If Zoro had a real sword in his hand they would have been terrified. Boa Hancock smirked, she was

impressed. She only knew one other man to be able to do this. Perhaps Zoro was as promising as Doflamingo suggested. He had told her he met him while he was fighting. She

nows understands what prompted him to scout the young man.

* * *

The photo shoot ended well. Everyone was amazed by Zoro's performance. Zoro walked off the set in exasperation. He felt like he had just finished doing 1,000 one handed

vertical pushups. One of the crew members gave him a towel. "Wow! You were amazing for a newbie!" Zoro blushed; he couldn't help, but feel embarrassed. He had become a

model now! "Where's Boa Hancock?" he asked. "She left and sent her regards. She's taken a liking to you, Mr. Roronoa," said the photographer as he came over. "Ahh, what a

sight! Your musculature glistened in the light. And those eyes! I must warn you, someone will surely want to snatch you up." He was all smiles as he said this. Zoro gave a

small bow, "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done so well without your instructions." The photographer laughed, "Hahaha, you don't have to be so polite!" Zoro was

surprisingly happy. Maybe being a model wasn't so bad. Maybe he could think of it as a new workout.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Roronoa," chanted the servants as Zoro returned to the mansion. He didn't bother taking a shower and went straight to the dining hall—well, after getting

lost a few times. He was starving, if he didn't get something in his wailing stomach now, he'd never be able to sleep. As he walked into the dining room, he saw that the table

was being cleared. All the plates and utensils were being picked up. "Oh! Mr. Roronoa, you missed dinner." A waiter told him. Zoro would've died right there. He was about to

run out to go find some animal to hunt outside, until he was cheered up with wonderful news. "Not, to worry! We have saved your meal in the kitchen. I'll have the chef bring

it to you, please have a seat." Zoro wasted no time and sat down in the nearest chair. A few moments later, the kitchen door was kicked open and a delicious aroma filled the

room. "You should be grateful, you shitty moss head." Sanji said as he walked over to him. Zoro indeed was grateful, but would never admit it to the jerk. "Shut up curly brow!

Hurry up already!" Sanji gave him a nasty look as he placed the plate in front of him. "Shut up and eat!" he said before going back to the kitchen. Zoro looked down at his

plate and couldn't helped but be in awe. The food looked absolutely magnificent. "Tch! That jerk, can cook a meal, I'll give him that!" Zoro mumbled to himself. Little did he

know, that a certain someone had heard him before entering the kitchen.

* * *

After his meal, Zoro put his head down on the table. He was satisfied, not only with the meal, but his day—even though that dart brow cook made his blood boil every time he

saw him. The servants and waiters had been long gone. They offered to take Zoro to his room, but Zoro turned them away. He wanted to relax for a little while. He thought he

was alone until he felt someone's presence. Who was still here? "What? You're still here?" called out a familiar voice. It was Sanji. Zoro almost didn't recognize his voice since

he only knew what the other man sounded like when he was yelling or chanting his ridiculous love calls to the maids. "You got a problem with me being here?" he asked in a

threatening tone. "Ha! Do what you want, moss head. Actually, I'm glad you're here. There's something I've wanted to ask you," Sanji said as he motioned to Zoro to come

follow him. Zoro guessed he'd follow him; he had nothing else to do. The two left the dining room and walked in the hall. Sanji made a turn into a new hall that Zoro had never

been in. "Where are we going?" he asked, but no response from the other man. After walking for a while, Sanji stopped in front of a room. He opened the door and entered it,

"This is my room; we'll talk in here." Zoro thought it was weird of him to bring him here. What was it that he wanted to know? He walked into the room and noticed it was

adorned in lavish furniture. Was anyone around here simple? "You sure are pompous, even the way you dress," he commented on Sanji's deluxe navy blue pencil striped suit

and pants. "Heh, this is what we call 'fashion'. Unlike those rags you came in here with on your first day. Nami-swan couldn't stop talking about them." he retorted. "Sh-Shut

up! Someone like you…anyway, what do you want to ask me?!" Zoro yelled. "Shhh! Stop yelling! I brought you here for a reason, now be quiet!" Sanji went over to him and

dragged him further into the room. Zoro hated being ordered around, but allowed the other to have his way for now. Sanji made him sit on his bed, next to the lamp near his

night stand. After doing so he brought his face surprisingly close to Zoro's. Although this wasn't the first time they were this close from each other, this was different from

their usual bickering. Sanji seemed to be really concentrated on him. "What?" he tried to sound annoyed. "…Just as I thought, those are made out of real gold. Were they a gift

from Doflamingo?" Sanji asked with that calm and soothing voice of his. Zoro wasn't used to being treated like this by him. "And what if they are?" he challenged. "Heh, I was

just wondering what you did to earn them." Sanji teased. Zoro immediately blushed at the thought of what he did last night. There's no way in hell he'd be able to tell Sanji,

he'd never live it down! "N-Nothing happened, can I go now?" Zoro wasn't really asking as he got up and tried to maneuver his way around the other. "H-Hey! You didn't

answer my question, shitty moss head!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Zoro and pulled him back. His leg accidently brushed past Zoro's groin as he did so. "Mmnn!" Zoro

moaned. "O-Oh, sorry, about that, did I hurt you?" Sanji had no idea what he'd actually done. "L-Let go of me!" Zoro shouted as he tried to escape again, but only made it

worse for himself when his groin was accidently brushed by Sanji's leg. "Aahh!" Zoro cried louder. Sanji was a little shocked. " 'Aahh'? Bastard, you're getting hard aren't you?!"

Sanji grabbed him with full force and threw him down on the bed. "Shut up! It's your fault! Your damn legs are too long!" Zoro made an effort to release himself from the

other's grasp, but Sanji had him pinned down with his arms on either side. Sanji looked at him with a hint of playfulness which angered him. The bastard was enjoying this

himself! "Since it seems to be my fault, I should make it up to you." Sanji responded with a suave demeanor. "W-What?! No, don't touch me, curly brow!" Zoro was unable to

register all of this in his mind. How could someone who he argues with at any given second suddenly want to put their hands down his pants?! Sanji gave an irritated look, but

his cool personality soon resurfaced. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You tell me not to touch, but the growing tent in your pants suggests otherwise." Sanji leaned down and

cooed in the other's ear. Zoro tried to suppress the shivers all over his body. Sanji wasn't sure why he was even offering to do this. He hated anything that wasn't female and

was convinced he and Zoro would be the last two people to lock in a room together. He didn't know what was making him go crazy, but all he could think of was how good the

other man smelled. He guessed the other hadn't taken a shower yet from the faint masculine smell that drowned his senses. "Let me help you." The words poured out of his

mouth before he could even think about them. He used one hand to make a trail on Zoro's body until he reached his prize. Zoro squirmed a little as he did this, he could no

longer control the tremors his body was releasing. Sanji's hand felt Zoro's pulsating hard on through his pants and began rubbing the area. Zoro bucked his hips forward from

the sudden touch. "You can't…aah! Be serious..Mnn!" Sanji looked at Zoro's muscles flex and retract as he struggled. He was immediately taken with the thought of what the

other tasted like. Did he taste just as good as he smelled? Sanji didn't know why he even wanted to know. The smell overwhelmed his thoughts even more now that they were

getting hot. Even he was sweating. He decided to not stress out about this any longer and just enjoy the moment—even though he might regret it later. Sanji bit down on

Zoro's neck and sucked the patch of skin. Zoro tasted better than he could ever imagine! Zoro moaned louder than before, did it hurt? Sanji licked the area to make sure he

hadn't hurt him too much. "You taste sweeter than any parfait." Sanji wondered if Zoro liked what he was doing. "H-Huh? Par…aahh.." Zoro couldn't finish asking, but Sanji

guess he'd have to make him one for him to know what it was. He finally decided it was time to free Zoro's member and see what it looked like. "Heh, not bad. It's nice to know

I'm getting the better of some guy as big as you," he commented once it was revealed completely. Faint drops of pre-cum were seeping out and Zoro shivered at the sudden

chill that hit him. "Are you cold? I'll warm things up for you soon enough." Sanji said as his tongue traveled to various places on the other's body. He rubbed the head with his

thumb, making sure to smear the pre-cum all around it. Zoro let out a string of moans and threw his head back. It was nice to be the one being pleasured this time. Sanji's

meticulous fingers then wrapped themselves around his shaft and stroked him painfully slow. Zoro's chest rose in synch with each stroke. The dim light from the lamp made the

view all too amazing for Sanji. After a while Zoro let out a final cry as he reached his climax while breathing heavily. "Tch, bastard! You didn't speed up at all!" Zoro said as he

panted. "I can't reward you without a little punishment." Sanji responded as he released him. Zoro felt extremely bothered with the fact that he was the only one was in such

a messed up state. He pulled the other back down and bit his neck; harder than how the other did. "OW! What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's mouth as the

other stopped his assault on his neck. "It's not fair! You're the only one that hasn't gotten all dirty, you bastard!" Zoro argued. "Then what do you call this?" Sanji said as he

tightened his grip. "This white stuff all over my hand, aren't I messy, too?" Although Sanji was a little annoyed, he wanted to see where the other was taking this. "It's not the

same, dumbass," Zoro said as he licked Sanji's fingers. Sanji was shocked by Zoro's actions and most of all, the feisty look in his eyes. Zoro then reached for Sanji's groin. "You

have a situation down here, too," he said as he took out Sanji's member and pumped it. "Tch, no delicacy!" Sanji groaned. Sanji decided to not lose to him and bit down on

Zoro's ear from which his earrings dangled from. "Mnnn…Aaah!" Zoro gasped, his ear was still sensitive from having just been pierced. He retaliated by tightening his grip and

pumping faster. Sanji bit down even harder. It was as if the two of them were daring each other to take it to the next level. Despite the rough treatment, Zoro had another

erection and Sanji managed to release his seed all over them, but still remained hard. This was turning into an intense competition of ecstasy and endurance all their various

sounds filled the room.

* * *

The next morning, Zoro woke up next to Sanji and looked almost horrified. He looked at himself in a nearby mirror and noted the red and bite marks that covered his body as

well as Sanji's. What had they done?! Doflamingo can't find out about this! "Shit! Get up you perverted cook!" Zoro shouted as he shook the other awake. "H-Hey! Is that how

you wake someone up especially after last night, you shitty moss head!" Sanji yelled as he pushed him off. Zoro was freaking out, the last thing he thought he'd do—he

actually did! And now not only that, he had to show his face to Doflamingo which he couldn't bear to do now! Sanji noticed the panic in Zoro's eyes, "Hey…don't worry…" he

tried to console the other. "What! 'don't worry'?! Do you have any idea how bad a situation we are in?! Doflamingo is going to kill us… kill me!" Zoro was losing it as he buried

his face in his hands and rocked his body. How could he cheat on Doflamingo? Wait, they weren't even dating, were they? Sanji grabbed Zoro by the shoulders firmly and made

him look at him. "Listen to me. Nothing's going to happen, alright?! Besides did he even ask you out properly? If he gets mad, I'll take responsibility, though I doubt that'll

happen." Sanji's words surrounded Zoro's mind. Sanji was right, all the advances Doflamingo had made on him weren't sincere or hid an ulterior motive. Even that fleeting

gentleness he showed must have been an act. He felt a depressed as the words sank into his mind. The only thing that made his heart flutter were the words that came out

of Sanji's mouth. 'I'll take responsibility,' he said. Was he sincere? The two sat there in bed, looking deep in each other's eyes. As if the answers to their problems were in

them. Zoro had to keep this encounter a secret and figure out the situation between Doflamingo and himself while Sanji needed some serious soul-searching after what he did

last night. Their thoughts were interrupted by knocks from the door. They had to get dressed! No, he had to hide, the maids were probably looking for him!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~

It has been a while; I apologize for making you guys wait for so long!  
I hope you enjoy this **extra-long** chapter! :3

* * *

"What should we do?!" Zoro asked as he stumbled out of bed. Sanji got up, too and started to get ready. "Shhh! Not so loud! You'll give us away!" Zoro couldn't keep calm. If

the maids found them together like this, they'd surely tell Doflamingo. Instead of dressing himself as well, Zoro sat on the floor. He was frozen. The banging on the door

continued. "Just a minute!" Sanji called out to whoever was behind that door. "You sure are calm about this! Aren't you afraid of your boss?!" Zoro was annoyed by Sanji's

carefree manner. Sanji went over to his closet to get a fresh suit out, when an idea struck him. "I'm not afraid of him and neither should you be. Now get in here." Sanji

motioned to his closet. "Are you serious? That's so obvious; they'll find me right away!" Sanji was now fully dressed and walked up to Zoro and yanked him off his seat. "You

shitty moss head! Just get up and hide already!" "Don't call me that, pervy cook!" Zoro shot back. More knocking was heard. "Sanji-san, open up!" the voice called out. It was

definitely one of the maids. Hopefully it wasn't that orange haired one. "Yes! Just wait a little more!" Sanji proceeded to shove Zoro into the closet while the other tried

protested. He shut the door and Zoro finally quieted down. "Now just wait for me to get you out, ok?" Sanji whispered through the door. He could see Zoro through a crack.

He was slumped down and broody looking. "….don't worry, this shouldn't take too long…." Sanji chuckled to himself. Sanji went to open his door. Standing right in front of him

was Perona. "Perona-chan~!" Sanji greeted her like he usually greeted the ladies. Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji dared to act like this right after spending the night with a guy!

"Good morning, Sanji-san! There's a huge problem! Zoro- I mean the swordsman is missing!" Perona freaked out. "Aaahh….that is a problem…." Sanji played along while slightly

looking off to where his closet was. "Yes! And Doflamingo asked to see him this morning! Do you have any idea where he could be? We've looked in his room, and he wasn't

there! You don't think he's lost, right?!" Sanji hated how worried she was—the other maids must be like this, too. He apologized to them in his head and let out a sigh. "I'm

sorry, Perona-chan….I haven't seen him at all this morning. You see….I was still in my room…." Perona looked down in disappointment. "Alright…I'll ask someone else, then. I

hope we find him soon! If you see him, tell him to report to Doflamingo right away!" Perona reminded him before she left. Sanji closed his door and went back to Zoro. "Alright,

she's gone….what are you doing?!" Sanji shouted as he opened the closet to find Zoro wrinkling his clothes in his hands. He yanked them out of the other's hands and pulled

him out. "H-HEY! Watch it, dart-brow!" Zoro fortunately broke the fall with his hands. "You watch it! I can't walk around the ladies with tattered clothes!" Sanji quickly put the

clothes back and shut the closet. "Tch! I was just curious as to why you had so many frills!" Zoro got up and picked up his own clothes—he was still naked and had to get

ready. Sanji glared at him slightly, "Don't question such things! Now you heard the lady! Put some pants on and go straight to that man's office!" Sanji grabbed Zoro and threw

him in his bathroom. "I'd help you clean yourself, since I'm sure last night was your first time, but there's no time. If I don't get the day started soon, they'll get suspicious

since we're both M.I.A." Zoro glared at him and got in the shower. Sanji who stood at the bathroom door looked at Zoro's back. He softened up at the sight of the indications

of their love-making on it. "…Hey…" He called out to him before Zoro closed the shower curtain. Zoro turned to look at him. Sanji notice even more marks. "What is it now?"

Zoro asked in an annoyed tone. Sanji was slightly irritated by the other's choice of words, but let it go. "I wished we could've spent our first morning together differently…I'm a

gentle lover, you know, but it couldn't be helped. Now, be a good boy, alright~" Zoro turned red and his mouth dropped a little. "W-What are you talking about?! Just get your

ass out there already!" he yelled while he slid the curtain to cover his face. Sanji had seen enough of his embarrassment. Sanji smiled and then left while shutting the door.

"Heh…if he was a girl, it'd be better…." He thought to himself as he headed for the kitchen.

Zoro walked out of Sanji's room after putting his clothes on. He had forgotten to put on his haramaki, though. He was too concerned about getting out of Sanji's room

stealthily. After making sure that the coast was clear, he walked out and headed down the hallway. He had no idea how to get to Doflamingo's office, but he figured that he'd

meet a servant or maid eventually and they'd take him to his destination. All the sudden, Zoro felt his body being pulled in somewhere by some kind of force. He was lead

through various hallways and turns, until he reached a more familiar corridor. This is the way to Doflamingo's office! In an instant, the doors to his office swung open and he

sprang forward. The doors were shut behind him and he fell on top of Doflamingo's guest chair. "Tch! I was on my way…you didn't have to do this!" Zoro complained as he

adjusted himself in the seat. The lights were off and Zoro sat in complete darkness. "Dofla….-?" "Roronoa Zoro…." Doflamingo's voice emerged from the darkness. "Where are

you?" Zoro was looking around. Usually this darkness would be no problem for him, but damn, Doflamingo was good at hiding his presence! "Where am I? I wanted to ask a

similar question to you. Where were you this morning?" Doflamingo asked as one of the windows were opened to let in some light to reveal him. He sat on his desk in front of

Zoro. Zoro tensed up. The faint light that fell on Doflamingo's skin failed to reveal his eyes. It wasn't like the other showed his eyes anyway, but Zoro could more or less see a

tiny glimmer from his eyes depending on his mood. He bit his lip to calm himself down. "Well?" Doflamingo asked once more and this time he raised one of his long legs and

planted his foot between Zoro's thighs. Zoro knew that if he didn't give some sort of answer, Doflamingo would figure out everything. "I….I decided to walk around, but ended

up lost…" The room became silent. Doflamingo observed Zoro for a while. He didn't think the other was telling the truth, but he didn't want to run him off. He'd look into this

matter himself. "Is that the truth?" He decided to ask to see how Zoro would answer. Zoro leaned further back into his chair, as if he could somehow disappear into it. "It's

true…" Zoro eventually answered. He wasn't lying entirely. He had gotten lost on his way here, but that's not how his morning began. Doflamingo sighed and stood up.

Although he wanted to make Zoro his, it would be difficult if the other kept things away from him. "I hope that you won't disappoint me, Zoro…" Doflamingo leaned down, next

to Zoro's ear and whispered. Zoro closed his eyes and let out a shudder. Once he opened his eyes, the room was no longer dark and Doflamingo eyed him teasingly while

sitting behind his desk. He relaxed his elbows on the desk and crossed his fingers in front of him. He looked very composed, despite that wild smirk that crept up behind his

hands. Zoro suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. What if he let out a weird noise?! Doflamingo looked at him for a little while longer and then finally

revealed why he had called for him. "Today you will have a serious training session." He announced as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Zoro's face lit up. "You

mean…I'll be fighting today?" Doflamingo was amused by Zoro's reaction. The young man tried so hard to hide his excitement. "Yes. I found a suitable partner for you. This is

part of your duty as my model. It's important that you maintain that body of yours." Zoro rose from his seat, "Who is it? Is he strong?" Zoro unconsciously brought himself

closer to Doflamingo. "Rest assured. He will show you a good time. Now, it's time for you to go. You still haven't had breakfast, right?" Zoro nodded, but he wanted to know

more about this new "partner" of his.

A few knocks were heard and Perona walked in. "Escort him to the dining hall," ordered Doflamingo. Perona whined a little, but curtsied and did as she was told. "Come with

me," she motioned to Zoro. The two had walked out of the office and were heading to the dining room. Perona walked ahead of him and often looked back to check whether

he was still following her. "…where were you all morning? Don't tell me you've been lost all this time?!" she asked as she stopped walking abruptly. Her sudden prying irked him.

"Sh-Shut up! It's none of your business!" Perona gave him a nasty look. "Is that how you should talk to the person who's basically holding your stomach in their hands?!" Zoro

glared at her, "Haah?! What are you talking about?" Perona rested her hands on her hips, "I mean exactly what I just said. Without me, you'll never reach the dining room! Now

tell me!" Zoro felt his veins pop out. He walked past her and headed down the wrong path as usual. "Hey! Where are you going?! That's the WRONG way!" Perona yelled as she

went after him. All the sudden, Zoro turned around as Perona closed in on him. Their faces were close which startled her and made her blush. Zoro on the other hand wasn't

fazed by their lack of personal space and stared at her menacingly. "I'll tell you this for the last time. Stop poking your nose into my business." He turned around and left her

behind. Perona was too shocked to move. It was terrifying being so close to him, but she couldn't ignore that she didn't exactly hate it. She wished he had stayed there

longer. Perona shook her head and ignored her thoughts. There's no way she'd be doing this right now.

* * *

After wandering around for what seemed like an eternity, Zoro could smell a delicious scent. He followed it and finally arrived to the dining hall. He was greeted by a few

servants while others carried on with their work. Zoro sat down at a seat and waited. He hoped he hadn't arrived too late for breakfast. Sanji walked out with a plate in his

hand and set it down in front of Zoro. "Votre déjeuner, monsieur." Sanji walked away as quickly as he appeared. Zoro felt like he was being avoided, but he knew they had to

keep a low cover. After his meal he walked out of the dining room without a word. He felt like he was being watched, but he figured Doflamingo probably ordered his servants

to keep an eye on him. On the contrary, it was Sanji who was looking at him while hiding behind the kitchen door. "Sanji-kun?" Nami walked in through the door and was

startled to see Sanji right behind it. "What are you doing?" Sanji stepped back and adjusted his tie. "N-Nami-swan~ I was just waiting for you to arrive!" Sanji took her hand

and was about to kiss it, but she pulled it away. "Sanji-kun, enough of that. Get started on the preparations for the rest of the day." Sanji wasn't bothered by her cold

attitude. It was nothing new; in fact, it was one of the reasons he liked her so much. "Of course, Nami-swan." Sanji enjoyed it when women gave him a hard time, but it

proved to be difficult when he needed to let out some steam. He'd often have to go to bars to pick up a playmate. Would that stop now that he had Zoro?

* * *

"Mr. Swordsman, your ride is ready," Robin told him as he walked out the room. She handed him his swords as well. She had been waiting for him. "Ah…thanks." Zoro answered

absentmindedly. "Is there something wrong?" Robin asked while looking at him with her all-knowing eyes. "It's nothing," Zoro had been a little disappointed because of his

encounter with the chef earlier. "Very well. You must hurry or else your training partner might get bored. When that happens, his appetite is anything but satiable." Robin

smiled as she walked him out to the limousine. She hoped she could take his mind off of what she suspected was the chef. She figured out more or less where he had been

this morning. Even though she knew Doflamingo had his eyes on him, she respected Zoro's choice of having another partner. She just wished that partner wasn't Sanji. The

chauffeur opened the door for Zoro and he went inside the car. The door was soon closed and he looked at Robin through the dark car windows. Maybe it was because his

vision wasn't clear, but he swore he saw her look at him with what it seemed like pity. She was staring right back at him and suddenly started talking. What was she saying?

Zoro couldn't hear her. The chauffeur started the car and Zoro was left to wonder.

"Chef-san is no good."

* * *

The chauffeur dropped Zoro off at what seemed to be a private training ground. The area was barren and vast. He walked around until he found someone sitting on a rock

that was fairly high. Their back was turned to him, so he couldn't really see them. All he could see was someone wearing a red vest, knee-length blue jeans, and a big straw

hat. "Hey!" Zoro shouted to the person to get their attention. Zoro hoped whoever this was, that they could tell him where to meet that guy he's supposed to spar with. Zoro

noted that the person looked like a young boy not much older than himself. The boy seemed to be munching on something…meat? "Hey!" Zoro called out a little louder this

time. The young boy had heard him this time and turned around to look at him. "Oh? Who are you?" the young boy asked. Zoro could feel a vein popping out of his forehead.

"That's my line! What is a little boy like you doing here?!" The boy swallowed his meat whole—even the bone, and jumped down to meet Zoro. Zoro gave him a slight glare. "I'm

Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Zoro couldn't believe this. This KID thinks he could become the Pirate King? What a useless dream! There hasn't been a

pirate roaming the seas in years! "You can't be serious. Don't you know about the ban on piracy?" Luffy tilted his head to the side, "Ehhh? What's that?" Silence fell over them

as more anger weld up inside of Zoro. This idiot! Does he know anything?! "You've never heard of it, the whole policy that ended the pirate era?!" There was more silence as

Luffy just stared at Zoro blankly. "Oh yeah, that! Well, I'm not too concerned about the details." Zoro sighed. There was no use with talking to an idiot who didn't know what

he was up against. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet this really tough guy. We're supposed to train, you know where I can find this guy?" Luffy's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You're the guy I'm supposed to fight with!" he cheered. Zoro was more shocked than before. This is the guy Doflamingo had prepared for him?! He let out another sigh and

relaxed. He shouldn't dwell on such things like appearance—it only dulls the sword. "Alright…it seems you're the one, eh? I'm Roronoa Zoro. You better be as strong as I hope

you are." Luffy readjusted his straw hat and smirked, "I was about to say the same thing."

The two fought for what seemed like hours. They decided to give it a rest when they realized they were both huffing and puffing from exhaustion—not to mention that Luffy

complained that he was starving. They collapsed next to each other on the floor and remained there for a while. Zoro would have kept going if his body could let him. All he

could do now was grip his swords in his tired hands. He never fought someone so equally strong; it was thrilling. Zoro could feel that Luffy felt the same since he had such a

goofy smile on his face. Moments passed as they enjoyed their mutual satisfaction from their fight. "Hey…Zoro…do you have a dream?" Luffy sounded serious for once. Zoro

was shocked by his question. "Yeah. I'm going to be the greatest swordsman," he said as he looked at Luffy and gave him a determined look. Luffy smiled at this. "No wonder

Zoro is so strong" he thought. "That's a great dream! I'm sure you'll make it happen!" Zoro was pleased to hear this. No one else had supported or even given any second

thought when he would tell them this. Luffy was different. He has a dream of his own, no wonder he is so strong. "My dream is at a closer reach than yours. How are you

going to become the Pirate King?" Luffy looked at Zoro with unwavering eyes. "It doesn't matter how I'm gonna do it, I'm just gonna do it!" Zoro wanted to believe in him, but

just couldn't fathom how Luffy would do this. "Do you even have any crewmates?" Zoro asked. Luffy smiled even wider than before. "You. Join my crew, Zoro!" Zoro sat up in

an instant and gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?! I told you I want to become the greatest swordsman! I don't have time to be a pirate!" Luffy looked as if he

hadn't heard a word he said—or cared for that matter. "We both have dreams, right? I don't see why we can't team up to get to the top!" Zoro was about to refuse Luffy's

offer again, but Luffy distracted him from doing so when he suddenly grabbed his hand. Zoro was at loss of words at this. He was too surprised to pull his hand away. "L-

Luffy…what are you doing?" Luffy showed him another one of his charming smiles, "You're my friend now Zoro!" Zoro thought this was so refreshing. After being seen as an

object of desire for the past few days, finding someone who wanted to be his friend was nice. He was smiling without even noticing it. "You sure about this, Luffy?" Zoro

asked as he chuckled. "Of course! You're strong and a nice guy!" Zoro hadn't met anyone like Luffy. People usually avoided him because of his looks. Luffy was really growing

on him and they only met a while ago. It was as if they were never strangers.

Soon enough, Zoro's ride had come to pick him up. "Looks like I gotta go now. What're you gonna do now?" he asked Luffy as he got up. "Hmmm…I just gotta wait for

Hammock to come get me!" Zoro felt like he had heard that name "Hammock" from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. "Well, don't do anything stupid until then, see

you later." Zoro gave him a final parting look as he went over to the limousine. "Bye bye!" Luffy called after him. "What an interesting guy…." Zoro thought as he got settled in

the car.

* * *

When he arrived back "home" one of the servants had taken him to his room to get cleaned up and ready. He had missed dinner with Doflamingo the other night and

Doflamingo did not want to make that a habit. He asked the servant to leave him as he was undressing himself. Zoro didn't like the idea of giving anyone a "free show". When

the servant left he started to pull off his shirt when he stopped and felt something odd. He wasn't wearing his haramaki! He probably left it in….Sanji's…!

"You called for me, mon cher?" Sanji suddenly whispered in his ear. "What are you doing sneaking up in here?!" Zoro shouted as he leaped away from him. "I didn't sneak up on

you, I knocked a few times, but you were so lost in your fantasies about me that-"

"Don't make me sick! I would never!" Zoro couldn't believe this guy's nerve! "You will soon enough, then!" Sanji felt insulted by Zoro's sudden disgust. Does he not remember all

those embarrassing sounds he made when he was with me last night? "Stop it! We shouldn't argue over this, what if someone hears?!" Sanji moved forward and grabbed Zoro

by the collar and pulled him in closer to him. He had a stern look on his face. Zoro thought he was about to kiss him, but Sanji stopped just before their lips could touch and

pushed him away. Zoro was so taken by surprise that he lost his balance and fell right on his ass. "Oww…what the hell are you doing?!"

"I don't think you understand. I don't care about anyone else in this place finding out about this! I'll have you when I want to, you don't even have a say in it." Sanji looked

down on him. Zoro shot up as he heard him claim his body for his own. "You're out of your mind if you think I'd let you have me you shit-cook!" Zoro launched out from the

floor and punch Sanji in the face. Sanji had his faced turned away from Zoro from when he got hit with the blow and remained in that position for a few moments. Zoro didn't

like the lack of response the other had. "Hey…why are you just standing there?" Sanji looked up at him and Zoro noticed the blow had given him a cut on the side of his

mouth. The other gave him such a pained expression that Zoro almost forgot how much of a jerk he sounded like a few minutes ago. "Look, don't give me that look. It's your

fault-"

Sanji turned around and started heading out of the room. "You're can't be serious you asshole!" Zoro yelled as he went after him. Once Zoro was close enough, Sanji turned

around again and this time pushed Zoro down and pinned him down. "You didn't believe me back there, right? C'mon! After a blow like that, how could I just walk away?" Sanji

had managed to hold down Zoro's wrists on each side of him. "You tricked me!" Zoro tried to push himself forward, but Sanji pulled down against him.

"You allowed yourself to be tricked. It honestly isn't my fault. For someone who's been out in the 'real world', you sure know nothing."

"Don't give me that crap! I've never met someone like you!" Zoro struggles were futile. Despite the cook's scrawny exterior, he was packing some serious strength. "Exactly my

point. You haven't seen anything. Now relax…" he whispered in a seductive tone. "…let me show you a few things…"

Zoro's shut his eyes as he felt his whole body react to Sanji's voice. He was holding in his breath; he didn't want to make a sound—a sound that would be like a dinner bell for

the other man. "You know I'm a gentle lover. I'll make you feel good, Zoro." Sanji let go of Zoro's wrists once he was sure that he wouldn't put up a fight anymore. He moved

onto his main course as he lowered himself to Zoro's abdomen. He pulled up Zoro's shirt slightly and kissed the soft, but compact muscles. Zoro gasped as he couldn't hold in

his breath any longer. His heart was beating wildly as he anticipated to be ravaged by the cook. "Great…not only will the guest be absent, but the cook, too…" he said

between his breaths. "Tsk, don't spoil this," Sanji hissed at him. Zoro raised himself up on his elbows and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing? Worshipping my

muscles?"

"Ha! If you didn't notice yet, I have too good of a physique to waste my time admiring a 'beef-head' like you. Now shut up and let me do what I want to do. I only want

embarrassing sounds to come out of that mouth of yours."

"Tch! You're so full of- Nnn!"

Sanji had opened Zoro's legs wide and started to caress his inner thighs. "Heh, are you feeling it?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Sanji started trailing his lips on the delicate skin, making Zoro let out a little moan. Zoro was starting to relax himself fully until he felt a twinge of pain from where Sanji was.

"What the-OW!"

Sanji had viciously bitten his inner thigh. "You fucking curly-brow!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Sanji off of him. Sanji was too busy admiring his work to be upset by actually being

kicked by someone. Zoro's wound was so deep that a bit of blood was slowly running out from it. "You didn't actually think I'd sex you up right before your dinner with

Doflamingo, right? And didn't you hear me before? How could I forget what you did to me before?" Sanji referred to Zoro's punch. Zoro let out noises of frustration. He wanted

to really wring out that scrawny little neck of his, but he was too busy freaking out over his unusual wound. "How the hell am I supposed to take care of this?!"

"I don't know. It's none of my concern. I'm going. Get dressed now." Sanji ordered. He slammed the door behind him, leaving a very irritated swordsman in the room.

* * *

While the two men were fooling around in Zoro's room, Perona was clearing some of the mess they had left in Sanji's room. "I've never seen Sanji-san leave his room so messy!

Look at this bed!" The covers were ruffled and in total disarray. She fixed the bed and then noticed that even the door to his closet was left open. "Not only was he late

today, he left his room in such a condition! I may be a maid, but-no…Sanji-san would never leave all of this work to any of us maids…." After tidying the room up a little more

she was heading out the door when she noticed a weird green item. It was Zoro's signature haramaki which had been neglected and left on the floor. Perona picked it up and

examined it, "…It can't be….this is-!"

"Perona, are you done yet? We need your help with the rest of the cleaning," Vivi called out to her behind Sanji's door. Perona had panicked and hidden the haramaki behind

her back. "Perona? Are you ok?" Vivi allowed herself in to check on her. She noticed that Perona looked quite shaken up, but she often looked like that. She couldn't see why

the girl was freaking out now, though. Was she snooping around Sanji's stuff? Perona felt her body release a cold sweat as she prayed that the other girl wouldn't walk behind

her or ask her to put her hands up like in those police movies. Vivi gave her a stern look which made her hold her breath. "Perona…"

"Y-Yes!"

"You weren't going through Sanji's private items, right?"

Perona was shocked that the other girl would even ask her such a thing. "N-NO!" Although she had found a private item, it was definitely not Sanji's. Vivi was still suspicious,

but let the matter go. Perona wasn't such a terrible girl to do that. "Well…just come help us quickly when you're done here."

"Yes, Vivi!" Perona sighed with relief when the other girl left. Why was she acting so scared? Why had she even covered for Zoro? No wonder he couldn't be found this

morning, he was here all along! Not to mention Sanji was actually LATE today! Something happened between these two and the fact that they lied this morning must mean

that it's something that they didn't want anyone to find out—especially not Doflamingo!

She hid the item in her pocket and quickly left the room.

"Zoro it's so nice of you to accompany me tonight," Doflamingo was already seated as Zoro was escorted into the dining hall. Zoro nodded and quickly sat down in the seat

they had prepared for him; right in front of his "master". Zoro had managed to stop the bleeding and patch up his wound with some cloth. Hopefully his bleeding stopped

completely or else he's going have to explain to the maids why there's blood in his pants. He let out a sigh of frustration and pinched his eyebrows while looking up. "Is

something wrong, Zoro?"

Zoro had forgotten how observant Doflamingo was. No one could see his eyes, but he could see everything behind those shades. "N-No…I'm just a little tired."

"Is that so? I assume you had a good time with Monkey D. Luffy, then," Doflamingo took a sip of wine from his glass—his eyes never leaving his prey. "Ah, yeah. He's actually

pretty strong, that guy." Zoro said while smiling. Doflamingo had never seen Zoro look so content. "You're like a wild lion cub; I've never seen you look this content."

Doflamingo chuckled, it was a little endearing. "Ah…yeah…I grew up with this old dojo master, so fighting's all I really cared about." Zoro couldn't hide how flushed he looked.

Speaking to Doflamingo so casually felt somehow so natural. He wished they'd stop talking about him though, he'd rather hear more about the enigma which is Doflamingo. "…

So…what about you? Did you grow up in some kind of studio or something?" Zoro averted his eyes. Doflamingo was pleasantly shocked. The prey was now taking interest in its

predator. "How charming of you, are you interested in me?" Doflamingo teased. "Yes, I-I mean n-no!"

"No?"

"I'm not interested in you…."

"Oh how unfortunate, I must admit that I rather fancy you…greatly"

Zoro's faced flushed even more. How could he say such embarrassing things in front of everyone so easily? "I'm…I'm interested in you, but not the same way…"

Sanji was watching the entire scene unfold from behind the small window in the kitchen. "That dumb moss-head…." He was seething in anger. Why? It's not like he loved Zoro.

Sanji did feel territorial though. "Sanji-san, we need to talk," Perona asked as she walked into the kitchen while putting down the pile of plates she was tending to. After

helping out Vivi and the other maids she had kitchen duty to take care of. Her shift couldn't have come at a better time. "Ahh, what is it cutie-chwan?" Sanji acted normal,

despite the piece of evidence Perona found which suggested otherwise.

"Chef-san, is the dish ready yet?" One of the servants called out to him. "Ahh, Perona, can you give me a second?" Sanji went to take care of business. Perona was dejected,

she was so eager to figure out what was going on.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Zoro jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table. The many servants that were in the room were stunned. The mere "guest" released

his temper on their master. Doflamingo wasn't offended. He was amused by Zoro's persistence. Perhaps, getting him to fall into my grasp is easier than he thought. "Now, now,

Zoro. Please take your seat. Don't you understand? There are too many…" Doflamingo looked at the servants in the room. "…peering eyes here. I'm a mogul, you see. I have to

make sure I will not be a subject of betrayal." Zoro felt embarrassed for his sudden outburst and slowly slumped back into his seat. "Don't look so down. Maybe later…"

"You'll tell me if we get out of here?" Zoro was anxious, but thought it was weird that Doflamingo was making this so easy for him. "I do have my conditions…" Doflamingo

raised his head a little more to look down on Zoro. "What do you want?" Zoro glared at him. "Oh, but I thought I made it clear before? You know what I want."

"I can't give you that…" Zoro closed his eyes as he tried to push away the memories of their previous encounters. "Well, I'm not asking for that now. How about we make a

different deal?" Seems like Doflamingo still has a lot of work to do to get him to forget about what happened between them. "We already have a deal." Zoro refers to the

promise Doflamingo made about not touching him. "Yes, I propose a deal that will cancel out that previous deal."

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed. He could barely trust the man! The only thing that kept him tamed around him was that deal. Doflamingo stayed calm and collected. "Don't you think

I've proven that I'm more than the brute you think I am?"

Zoro had to admit, Doflamingo had adapted to his conditions so quickly. "You have been treating me well…"

"Yes, and I plan to treat you even better. This deal though…it makes me question you."

"What? I haven't done anything sketchy!"

"Yes, but…I don't just let anyone work here, let alone LIVE here. If there isn't a complete mutual bond between me and my workers or guests, I can't possibly fathom the idea

of having them stay here." Doflamingo smirked at Zoro. He was only a few words away from getting miles closer to him. "You tell me you want us to be completely mutual and

you look at me like that?" Zoro wasn't sure about the way Doflamingo looked. He was too happy damn it…

Sanji agreed. Despite being busy, he was listening to their conversation. He didn't like this "dealing" talk that they were having. He briskly took the finished dishes out of the

kitchen and walked over to them.

"What do you say, Zoro? Although this will nullify our previous terms, my behavior will not cha-"

"Dinner is served!" Sanji announced a little too loud while interrupting their god forsaken conversation. Zoro didn't think anything of it as he waited for Sanji to set his plate

down. Doflamingo on the other hand thought this was very out of character. The chef rarely went out of his way to serve the dishes. He only does so on special occasions,

such as when it's a guest's first stay in order to introduce himself or when any woman is involved. He already introduced himself to Zoro and Zoro is certainly not a woman.

"What a surprise, you rarely come out of the kitchen." Doflamingo ignored the food and just kept his eyes on his chef. "I just thought I'd bring it out this time." Sanji answered.

Doflamingo swore he heard animosity in his voice.

It was now Perona's turn to observe from the kitchen. Even though Sanji had already set their plates down, he just stood there. Next to Zoro! Doflamingo on the other hand

hadn't even acknowledged the plate in front of him. The two seemed to be challenging each other with their eyes. This was terrifying to watch. Sanji was strong, but not

even Sanji could go against Doflamingo. Once the day is over Perona decided to confront Sanji about this immediately—before things get out of hand.

"Why are you being idle, you are dismissed, chef-san." Doflamingo ordered Sanji to leave. He didn't like the way this was going. God forbid he had to kick out the best chef

he's had so far for insolent behavior. Sanji seemed too fond of Zoro. Sanji of all people? What a sick joke. At least he still knew how to follow orders, Doflamingo noted as Sanji

started to head back to the kitchen.

"Doflamingo, don't you feel well?" Zoro had already eaten at least half of what was on the plate. "Ahh, no I feel fine. I'll start eating now." Doflamingo picked up his knife and

fork and finally joined Zoro on the meal. Sanji felt irritated. How could Zoro not even care that he was there—he stood right next to the bastard! Yet all of his attention was

on his "master". He slammed the door to the kitchen and didn't go out again until dinner was over.

"I was really glad to have you here at dinner. I assume you'll try to make it on time for now on?" Doflamingo drank his last sip of wine. "Yeah…it was nice…" Zoro really did

mean it. Doflamingo was acting really well towards him. He was a little pushy at times, but he kept his word. Zoro admired that. Doflamingo sensed the endearment in Zoro's

eyes as he looked at him. Had he finally rewritten his past? "Hey…" Zoro this time was addressing him first. "…about that deal…I guess it's ok." Zoro rubbed the back of his

neck and focused his eyes on the table. Doflamingo noted that he had a habit of looking away from him. He didn't mind though, it was amusing. "Are you sure, you don't have

to accept it." Doflamingo didn't want to repeat the last mistake he made when he forced something on him which he did not want. "I want to accept it." Zoro gave him a

determined look. Looking at him being so headstrong… if Doflamingo didn't have any self-restrain, he'd have grabbed him and kissed him. He excused himself and left the room

immediately. Zoro thought he probably had a business emergency. Though, Doflamingo actually looked excited for a second—like a child that got their wish granted. Zoro

thought it was funny, but charming.

When Zoro headed back to his room he thought it was odd that the chef hadn't bothered to show up and bother him. Little did he know that he was lucky the chef had taken

a quick break after dinner. He left to see one of the many women he met at pubs. Tonight he had collected too much steam and was in dire need of releasing it.

Before he left he was confront by Perona about his behavior. She didn't show him the haramaki yet. Sanji had promised that he'd fix his act, so she thought it would be best

to just sweep it under the rug. Hopefully things would go back to how they were. "Sanji-san, you have to apologize to Doflamingo tomorrow!" Perona was worried about their

master considering punishing him. "Yeah…" Sanji faked a smile and bowed. He didn't want to lash out at a lady, at least not Perona. He'd lash out his frustrations on another

woman's body.

"Ahhhhh Sanji-kun!" The woman moaned over and over again as Sanji plowed into her. Although he's a self-proclaimed "gentle lover" he forgets himself sometimes. The woman

cried out and reached for his face. Sanji grabbed her hand which rested on his face and held tightly. When he finally released he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

He thought he just saw Zoro crying out under him, not the woman he was with. Once he blinked the illusion went away. He collapsed on the woman and held her tightly—not

in a caring way, but in a way to reassure himself. "You really did it this time," the woman sighed. "You were a little rougher than usual, you had a bad day?" She held on to his

back and caressed it. What a nice woman. It's a shame she has to do this line of work, though. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine now. You know just being with you is better

than anything else in the world." Sanji had calmed down and released his grip into a softer one. "Ha! Don't take me for a fool; you say things like that to every girl here."

"Yes, but every time I say it I mean it in a different way than the last."

"Yeah, yeah. We know you don't really have feelings for us, but we know that for some reason you need this kind of 'therapy'. You have to start taking care of yourself

differently, though. We might get tired of you coming to us one day." she teased.

She got up from under him and got dressed. "You can stay the night, but you'll have to leave first thing in the morning."

"Don't worry, I always do, don't I? Besides, I have work tomorrow."

When she left he had already drifted off to sleep. That's how simple Sanji's relationship with these women was. He thought he could do the same with Zoro, but things are

getting too complicated. These fleeting feelings he's having for him, surely they're not real? He's never been interested in settling down, especially not with another man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi~** :3  
I know I've kept you waiting for such a **looooong** time! Here's the **new** chapter to this story! Please enjoy it! Leave some reviews, comments, likes, etc. too!

* * *

Zoro woke up surprisingly early today. He couldn't really sleep well last night—he had too many things on his mind. He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed

someone outside of his window. His room was so high that he could see Doflamingo's entire front yard. Sanji was walking through the front gates of Doflamingo's mansion.

"What's he doing out there?" Zoro thought to himself. Had Sanji gone out all night?! Zoro watched Sanji until he could no longer see him. He wanted to ask Sanji what had

happened to him last night. He decided it was best that he'd get ready for now and resumed his walk to the bathroom. Zoro took a long, hot shower. The high temperature

relaxed him and made his heart race. He closed his eyes and the image of someone's hands on him flooded his mind. He couldn't tell whose hands they were, but they were

caressing his body tenderly. Zoro was so comfortable that he became aroused and let out a small moan which shocked him. "Tch! What am I doing…?!" He quickly turned the

water as cold as possible—things were getting a little too hot. After his shower he started putting his clothes on when he noticed that something was missing. Where was his

haramaki? Zoro hadn't realized it before, but he didn't have it on yesterday. The last time he had it was two nights ago….two nights ago…? When he was with Sanji!

* * *

The servants did not question Sanji about his late night rendezvous. This was nothing out of the ordinary for them since it happened on a regular basis. They allowed Sanji in

without uttering any words. Sanji was making his way to the kitchen when he was stopped by Robin. "Out all night again, chef-san?" she asked with an aloof expression. "Oh,

Robin-chwan~ Did you miss me? I promise you that you were the only thing on my mind while I was gone~" Sanji bowed and gave one of his famous smirks. Robin's expressed

remained unwavering. "Chef-san, you know I have to interest in whatever activities you choose to partake in. There is however….someone else that does." Robin then went

off to fulfill her duties. Despite her calm and resolved exterior, she felt sad for Zoro. "This is why chef-san is no good…" she thought to herself.

* * *

Even though she had given him the cold shoulder, Sanji was still charmed by her. He thought this was one of her many perks. The only thing that bothered him was what she

said. Who would be interested in whatever he did in his free time? Doflamingo? No, he didn't care about such things.

Zoro rushed out of his room to try and find Sanji. Perhaps Sanji had his haramaki all along! He really hoped he did! If someone else found it-! Zoro suddenly crashed into

someone. He heard a shriek that would only come out of a woman's voice. "W-What are you doing; running in the halls like that!" Perona shouted at him. Zoro was too worried

to be annoyed by her nagging. "Sorry….Perona….I…I….was looking for something…." Zoro was barely able to speak properly since his mind was racing. Perona noticed his

strange behavior. "Are you ok? You're all sweaty, how long have you been running? You know you have a poor sense of direction; you should've asked someone for help!" Zoro

knew she probably meant well, but he really wasn't in the mood to hear her talk. He quickly got up and continued to run while ignoring her shouting for him. Zoro eventually

found who was on his way to the kitchen. "Sanji!" he called out to him. Sanji paused and stayed in his place. He wasn't quite ready to face Zoro yet. He hesitated, but turned

around and smirked. "Why so early today, Zoro? You want to eat my food again that badly?" Zoro stopped in front of him and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Don't….Don't be ridiculous! I have other things to worry about!" Zoro leaned in closer to Sanji's ear, "We have other things to worry about!" he whispered. Sanji leaned in

himself and whispered in Zoro's ear with his suave voice, "What're you talking about?"

Zoro jumped back and held on to his ear. "Don't tease me!"

"I only returned the favor," Sanji felt amused.

"This is serious, Sanji! My haramaki is missing!" Zoro exclaimed.

"…..What? What does that have to do with me?" Sanji thought it was absurd that Zoro made a fuss over this. He'd much rather tease him. "Because I think it's in your room!"

Zoro looked around to make sure no one was around. "Oh. You mean when we had se-" Zoro quickly covered Sanji's mouth with his hands, "Sanji!" Sanji yanked his hands off,

"Alright, Alright. Calm down, will you? I'm sure it's still there." He started to walk ahead to the dining room. "Are you sure? If someone else finds it, we're so dead! Doflamingo

will-" Sanji suddenly felt irritated. "Oh? You don't want Doflamingo thinking you're unfaithful?" Zoro hated hearing this. He didn't plan for things to turn out this way, but who

was he really "committed" to?

"Don't say it like that…" Zoro averted his eyes as he followed Sanji.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?" Sanji still felt bitter.

"You act like I was the one who seduced you while you were the one who came onto me!" Zoro had regained his fighting spirit. Sanji was putting everything on his shoulders

when had to carry some of the burdens, too. He was the one that said: "I'll take responsibility".

"You're playing a dangerous game, moss-head!" Sanji yelled at him as he entered the room. "May I ask what this 'dangerous game' is?" the two heard from none other than

Doflamingo who was patiently waiting at the table. "Doflamingo…!" Zoro felt his heart jumped out of his chest. He didn't hear any of that, right?! "Well, Zoro, you certainly

have exceeded my expectations!" Doflamingo had set down the cup he was drinking from. Zoro held his breath. "You actually planned to make it on time for breakfast, too!"

Doflamingo smiled. "Now come! Join me at the table!" he ordered cheerfully. Zoro released the breath he had been holding. What a relief, it seems he'd live to see another day.

He made his way over to his seat quickly. "I have so much to tell you, Zoro. I'm quite pleased with you." Doflamingo picked up his cup again but paused before taking a sip.

"What are you standing around for? Breakfast isn't going to make itself, you know. Now get to it!" Doflamingo ordered Sanji while giving him a cold look from the side. Sanji was

enraged. He wanted to kick that man right out of his chair. They clearly had a rivalry now. Over Zoro. Doflamingo wasn't stupid, of course he'd sense that Sanji was a little

too attached to him. What angered Sanji the most was how Zoro's attention immediately shifted to that bastard the moment he saw him. Sanji walked into the kitchen. He'll

change the way things were going soon. Doflamingo sighed and continued his drink. He looked at Zoro who seemed to be nervous. "Why so quiet, Zoro? You seemed so

vivacious last night." Zoro hated how Doflamingo could easily read him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. We're you going to tell me something?" he quickly changed the

subject. "Ah, yes! As I said before, I'm quite pleased with you. I heard your first photo shoot was very successful; you had the whole crew mesmerized." Zoro blushed as he

heard this. He had been praised before, but it seemed more embarrassing when Doflamingo did it. "I just did some fighting stances from my sword training…" Zoro averted his

eyes. "Yes, and I must say, they were amazing." Zoro was shocked, "Wait…you saw them?!" All the sudden, he felt even more embarrassed than before. "Yes, you are MY

model; therefore it's only natural that I'd see your work." Doflamingo stated calmly. He loved to see Zoro act so bashful. "With that being said, I believe you are ready." Zoro

what new task Doflamingo had in mind for him. The last ones weren't that bad, plus he was even able to have a quality sparring partner.

* * *

Sanji was listening intently as they spoke. He couldn't really hear everything clearly, but he didn't like where this conversation was going. After completing all sort of modeling

tasks, the next step for Doflamingo's models usually was…

"…a nude photo shoot…"

The words which came out of Doflamingo's mouth shocked Sanji. He couldn't possibly think Zoro was ready?! No matter how competent a model he was….this was too soon!

Too soon for him at least. Sanji peaked out of the kitchen window to look at Zoro. He was so stunned, he became stiff.

"S-Say that again….?" Zoro tried to look at Doflamingo's eyes for any glimpse to what he was feeling, but those dark shades made it impossible again.

"I want you to be in a nude photo shoot. Of course, I'll be the photographer-"

"That's impossible!"

"Oh, but it's very possible, Zoro. I've done it many times-"

"No! I said I'll be your model, not some….some…."

"Please, Zoro. Don't think this is anything, but business. If I had ulterior motives, I'd use other methods—you are aware of that."

"….But, this is like-"

"Don't compare my work to the likes of those tasteless photographs men like to fantasize over!" Doflamingo seemed irked by the thought of this and startled Zoro by his

outburst. This was just one of the many things that set him off. He cleared his throat and continued. "Excuse me, that was rash of me." Zoro nodded and sighed. "I didn't

mean to piss you off. It's just so sudden. I didn't think I'd have to do this." Doflamingo smiled, "You must have never seen my work, then." Zoro felt embarrassed since he

accepted a job without knowing what he was really getting himself into. "No…" he responded as he lowered his gaze, in hopes to avoid Doflamingo's piercing look. "I didn't

expect you to, anyway, Zoro. But if you had, then you would have known that I do take nude photos every once in a while." Doflamingo was simply smirking and looking very

amused while Zoro hid his eyes thinking he might have been glaring at him. "Won't you look at me, Zoro? I'm not scolding you," he spoke softly. Zoro cheeks burned as he

slowly raised his head to look at him. "I can assure you that it won't be indecent." After a long pause, Zoro finally answered.

"Ye-"

The sound of plates slamming down on the table muffled his answer. "Zoro, can you come with me, somewhere?" Sanji asked loudly as he completely ignored Doflamingo's

anger.

"Chef-san….! What are you doing?!"

"Ah, my apologies, sir. Breakfast is served" Sanji kept his eyes on Zoro while Zoro looked at him. What the hell was he up to? "Tch!" Doflamingo was losing his temper. "Your

answer, Zoro!" Zoro was confused, who would he answer? "Yes….?" He responded while he shifted his gaze between Sanji and Doflamingo. Doflamingo was about to smile when

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the arm and whisked him away. "Great! Let's go!" Sanji announced loudly while glaring at Doflamingo. The servants who were in the room began to

cower. They could sense Doflamingo's rage. He slammed his hands on the table as he got up from his chair, but Sanji was too quick. He had stolen his prey. The prey he had

worked so hard to get close to.

* * *

"Sanji! Sanji!" Zoro yelled as he snatched his hand away and stopped running. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Sanji turned and looked at him; he was enraged. "What do

you mean 'What the hell did you do that for'?! You bastard! You actually were going to agree to that photo shoot, weren't you?!" Sanji stepped closer and was giving him a

piercing glare.

"Wha…what does that have to do with you?! It's my business!"

"Ha! Your business…you idiot! Are you saying you're done with me? You've had your fun and now you go running back to your 'master' like a dog! With your tail between your

legs!" Sanji kicked Zoro's leg as he said this. "Oww! Hey, watch it!" Zoro punched him in the face and made him take a few steps back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!

Don't tell me you're jealous of him?" Sanji wiped the blood from his cut lip, "Tch! Of course I am! How could I not be, when someone I just pinned down can't seem to get a

certain someone else out of their mind!" Zoro looked away, "Then does that mean you like me?" Sanji told hold of his face and made him look at him while he made his lips

pucker as he squeezed his cheeks. "What if I said I do?" Zoro tore his face away, "Tch! Asshole….then tell me, what happened to you last night?" Sanji's face became grim. He

couldn't tell Zoro. He couldn't tell him that he had spent the night at some pub with a woman. He didn't want to lie either, though.

"What I did last night doesn't matter."

"Don't avoid the question!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Answer me!"

"No…"

Zoro chuckled to himself. He was a little surprised. He knew the cook loved women, but he didn't think he'd be the kind of trash that would sleep with him and then find a

women to sleep with next. "So, you can't tell me? Must have been some wild night!" Zoro scowled.

"Zoro…" Sanji wanted to bring him closer, but he was pushed away instead.

"You have nothing to say, right?!" Zoro turned away from him and started walking back to the dining room.

* * *

Doflamingo was about to leave the room when he opened the door and discovered that Zoro was standing behind it. "Zoro…." Zoro had a sour look on his face. He seemed just

as upset as Doflamingo was. "Doflamingo…I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was careless…." Doflamingo knew it wasn't Zoro's fault—he wasn't angry at him. Zoro didn't

have time to finish what he was about to say. Doflamingo had caught him in his embrace and held him tightly. Zoro was shocked. Doflamingo held him so gently, yet so

desperately.

"Doflamingo…."

"I don't care about that, Zoro. Will you take the day off…..and spend it with me?" Doflamingo whispered in his ear.

"Doflamingo! We can't…you promised!"

"We're only spending the day together, nothing more. I won't do anything to you. Just let me stay like this for a little while longer."

Zoro didn't sense any weird intentions from him. He seemed genuine. "Alright…"

The two had spent the entire day together. Doflamingo decided to show Zoro his collection of exotic vegetation. They were away from everyone; the servants could only

manage to see them for brief moments before they were off somewhere else. Sanji had gone back to his room and refused to come out, no matter how many times the maids

called out to him.

* * *

Doflamingo had scheduled Zoro's photo shoot for the next day—which was today. Zoro was a bit nervous that morning, but he knew he was overreacting. Although it was a

nude shoot, Doflamingo assured him that his privates would be covered. As he got ready he remembered his missing haramaki. He never got the chance to get Sanji to check if

it was in his room. Sanji….that perverted cook... Zoro hadn't seen him after their argument yesterday. "He's probably off with some other woman!" he mumbled to himself as he

left his room. Waiting in front of him was Robin. "Ah…Robin!" Zoro was startled and scratched the back of his head. She didn't hear any of that, right? "Mr. Swordsman I'm here

to escort you to the dining room." Zoro was relieved, it seemed she didn't. "Ah, yes. Thanks." Robin started leading him. "I must say, you have been quite punctual lately." She

laughed to herself. "It seems you're eager to meet a certain someone…." Zoro didn't know how to respond. Didn't Sanji tell him something similar yesterday? "…I just hope

you're getting riled up over the right person, Mr. Swordsman…." Zoro could hear melancholy in her voice as she said this. "Do you remember what I told you the last time we

met?" Zoro couldn't recall anything significant that she had told him. Robin saw him thinking hard over this and sighed. "I hope you can remember it soon…. Here we are Mr.

Swordsman, enjoy your breakfast. Your appointment will be whenever you feel ready. Mr. Doflamingo wants to make this as less troublesome as possible." With that being said,

Robin left Zoro in front of the dining room door.

* * *

Sanji wasn't the one to bring Zoro's plate to the table. While Zoro ate in silence Sanji sat in the kitchen. He was smoking and would occasionally sneak a peek at Zoro. "Tch!"

Perona watched him silently. "Sanji-san, it's rare to see you smoking in the kitchen." Perona knew that Sanji would only smoke in here when he was in a foul mood. "It's

nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Perona-chan," Sanji sighed. Perona begged to differ. Ever since that day she found Zoro's haramaki in his room, he's been acting

weird. She had to tell someone. She thought about telling Sanji or Zoro, but that wouldn't solve what's going on now. Sanji was slowly losing his good graces from Doflamingo.

She knew Doflamingo would avoid losing him at all costs, but Sanji's outbursts are pushing his limits. If she could somehow make Doflamingo forgive him…she would tell him!

Perhaps if she revealed what she thinks is really going on between Sanji and Zoro, Doflamingo will understand! Though Perona's idea was out of good will, she had no idea how

disastrous things would become because of it.

* * *

After some preparation, Zoro decided he was ready. He was led outside by a servant where he would be driven to Doflamingo's studio. The drive felt like it lasted hours. Zoro's

nerves were getting the best of him. He took big breaths to try and calm himself down. "This is just like another big match….nothing to worry about…." He thought to himself

over and over. Upon his arrival, he was taken to where the shoot would take place. When he entered he noticed the room was completely empty. There weren't as many

props as before for the other shoots he's seen and been in. He walked further into the room and saw Doflamingo. He was busy preparing his camera. Doflamingo noticed him

eventually, "Ah! Zoro! You have arrived! How long have you been waiting there?" Doflamingo smiled and walked over to him. "I wasn't really waiting long, besides, you must

have waited for me all morning." Zoro suddenly felt embarrassed again. It was just the two of them in here. "Yes, but I had to come here earlier to get everything set up, you

see. Were you lonely without me?" Doflamingo teased. He was still interested in what Zoro would tell him though. Zoro averted his eyes and thought to himself. It's true that

he wasn't as happy or relaxed this morning. "….yeah…I guess so…." Zoro confessed. "Hmm?" Doflamingo pretended not to hear and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Zoro cursed to himself. How could such a large man who probably had better hearing than he did—because of those large ears due to that large frame—not hear him?! "Yes…"

Doflamingo smirked. He wanted a better answer. "Yes? What do you mean, Zoro?" Zoro was losing his cool. He brought Doflamingo closer – this time he had to understand! "I

missed you!" he said in Doflamingo's ear. He was sure his face had turned red, but he stayed tough. It's not like he meant it in some other way… Doflamingo was very content

with his response. "I see…I'm sorry for making you lonely, Zoro." Doflamingo laughed to himself and walked back to his camera. "Let's get started, we don't want to be here all

day, do we?" Zoro nodded and tried to calm himself down again. "You can get undressed behind there," Doflamingo pointed to a dressing room. "Don't worry; I won't be able to

see anything." Zoro nodded and went to the other room. He started taking off his clothes—starting with his shirt. He had gotten used to the clothes Doflamingo seemed to

make him and his other servants wear. He looked himself over in the mirror before heading out. He also grabbed a towel. He didn't want to just walk out there with nothing on.

The towel didn't cover too much. He only managed to cover halfway down his thighs. It still was more than enough to cover his privates, though.

* * *

When Zoro walked out Doflamingo eyed him briefly and then smirked. He felt as if Zoro was unknowingly teasing him. That towel…it made his imagination run wild—despite

having already seen what was under it. "Where should I stand?" Zoro had asked. He had to ask a few times before finally getting Doflamingo's attention. "Ah…you'll have to

forgive me, my mind was elsewhere. Stand wherever you'd like, Zoro. This is your photo shoot." Zoro wasn't expecting this. He thought the photographer was always in charge

of all of his model's movements—especially if the photographer was Doflamingo since he had that power of his. "You seem perplexed." Doflamingo made a few final

arrangements to his camera. "Well…it's just that I didn't expect to be told to do whatever I wanted." Zoro gripped at his towel. "I like to give promising models a chance of

freedom and entitlement. This kind of shoot usually signifies their 'rite of passage' in the modeling world. Once a model conquers this, there is no doubt in my mind that they

can take on any task." Zoro smirked, "Heh, you find me 'promising'" Doflamingo simply smiled, "Very." Zoro blushed as he heard this. There was no hesitation in Doflamingo's

voice. "Now, let's begin, Zoro." Zoro turned and gave Doflamingo his back. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you have to take pictures from the front?" Doflamingo was

looking through his camera, "No, show me what you want me to see." Zoro released his grip on the towel and watched it fall to the floor. He stood tall and confident. His back

muscles showed signs of his countless training sessions. The scars that covered his body except the back showed that he had honor—a warrior never turned his back to his

opponent. Perhaps he wanted Doflamingo to capture his honor as a warrior. After all, Zoro does dream of being the strongest swordsman, not the best model. His legs were shoulder width apart and Doflamingo had a perfect view of his powerful calves and hamstrings. Zoro kept his arms at his sides, curled up half-way. He turned his head slightly

to show his face. His eyes were as fierce as usual, but the rest of his features were softer. Was he showing some vulnerability? Doflamingo started taking pictures. He shot

from different angles, adjusted the lighting, and kept playing with different settings. After a while he had his shot. "Well done, Zoro. You have exceeded my expectations."

Zoro relaxed his body and finally turned around as he got his towel. The moment he did, everything changed. He had forgotten about the mark Sanji had left on him the other

day. Doflamingo's eyes instantly caught it. "What is that?" Zoro looked down to where his eyes where. He felt mortified, did he see it? He quickly tightened the towel on his

waist. "What do you mean?" he tried to make it seem like Doflamingo was seeing things. Doflamingo put down his camera and walked over to him. He had a dark look on his

face. He was right in front of Zoro and grabbed him by the waist. "Doflamingo!" Zoro panicked. Doflamingo had one hand under his towel, slowly moving up his inner thigh.

Zoro's cheeks reddened. Doflamingo was getting closer and closer to his…

"What is this?"

Doflamingo asked as his hand stopped on one spot. The spot where Sanji's mark had been left on. "Zoro, I'll ask you again. What is this?!" Doflamingo grabbed his towel and

threw it away from him. They could see the mark very well now. Zoro couldn't take his eyes away from Doflamingo's. He didn't know what to say. No. He couldn't say

anything. There's no way he'd tell the truth and there's no way he'd be able to lie about this. Doflamingo sighed and turned his back to him. "Stay here…" he ordered. Zoro

slumped down to the floor; right next to his towel. Doflamingo went to go make a call. It was over. Zoro knew it was over.

* * *

"What did you do to him?!" Sanji stormed right into the room. He saw Doflamingo standing next to a dejected, nude Zoro who sat on the floor. Next to them was Perona. In her

hands was Zoro's haramaki. Doflamingo had made a call to his mansion earlier. Perona had been the one to answer the call at the time and she took the opportunity to

confess. She heard how unpleasant her master sounded and wanted to try to make him feel better. Maybe if she explained Sanji's weird behavior, he'd feel more relieved. This,

of course, had a different effect. Once Doflamingo heard her story, it all made sense. He told her to come over to the studio before making another call to Sanji. This time the

call was more threatening. He had told him about how pitiful Zoro looked and Sanji lost it.

"Sanji-san….I'm sorry! I thought that I could make things better, but I-"

"That's enough, Perona. Let the thief explain the situation." Doflamingo had a chilling aura. He felt as distant and cold as people described him to be in the tabloids. "Thief?

What the hell are you talking about?!" Sanji shouted and started walking over to them. "You heard me. You stole from me. You stole something that I had rightfully claimed

from the start!" Doflamingo kneeled down and grabbed Zoro by the neck to show him the three golden earrings. Sanji stood still, "You're sick! You think branding him means

he's one of your possessions now?!" Doflamingo stayed silent.

"You're really sick!"

"What about you? Your late night rendezvous'….the countless women you've fooled around with…is that deemed proper behavior?"

"Shut up!"

"I do not want to be called 'sick' by you, chef-san."

"You don't know anything! Just let go of him already! You think he wants this?"

"And if I let go? Are you saying you'll hold onto him? Have you harbored feelings for him?"

Sanji hesitated. His feelings were still a mess. All he knew was that he couldn't stand seeing Zoro with that bastard. "I…I don't know! That doesn't matter! He wants me, not

some shitty psycho who's too persistent!" Sanji yelled. Zoro was unresponsive though. What was going through his mind? Did he feel bad about Doflamingo finding out about

Sanji or did he regret being with Sanji? Neither of them had shown that they cared about him properly. Yet they both held onto him.

"He is mine. I found him; I polished him!"

"Heh, thanks for that, he's quite the work of art!" Sanji smirked, "Especially when he's under me, moaning and yelling my name!"

Doflamingo looks so enraged that Perona started to tremble in fear. In fear that he'll do something to hurt the boys….or himself.

Doflamingo released his grip on him and stood up. He avoided looking at Zoro and instead focused on Sanji. He had grown tired of this. "Both of you, leave." Zoro looked up at

him. "What?" he didn't like where this was going. "Leave. I have no use for you." Doflamingo left the studio with Perona following after him. Sanji ran over to Zoro and helped

pick him up. Zoro looked so morbid. "Zoro, you're free now. You don't have to be under that bastard's control anymore!" Sanji held him in his arms. Zoro felt heavy. He had lost

something today. Despite having his shackles removed, there was nothing to tie him with Doflamingo now. Doflamingo had thrown him away. "Hey, where are your clothes?

C'mon, let's get you dressed." Sanji knew Zoro clearly was not in high spirits. He knew it was partly his fault. Yet, he had a promise to keep. "I'll take care of everything,

Zoro." Zoro looked at Sanji's face for a moment and then looked at the camera and film Doflamingo had left. He then looked up. Tears were flowing down his face and his vision

became hazy. Sanji covered his eyes with his hand as the tears fell. "Don't look." Sanji knew he couldn't tell him not to cry. Zoro knew he had done something unforgivable and

that he had no right to go after Doflamingo, but the pain he feels is more than he thought he could handle.

Doflamingo was silent during his ride home. Perona stared at him. She had never seen him looked so….empty. Doflamingo had also lost something that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~**  
This is the** last** chapter to this story! It's been quite a long time, but here it is! Please enjoy~  
Leave some reviews, comments, follow, favorite, whatever you'd like! **I hope you've enjoyed the story!**

* * *

It had been two years since that incident. Zoro and Sanji decided to live together. They tried to become a couple, but things were difficult. Sanji made things difficult. Despite

having "settled down" with Zoro, he still went out and slept with women. He'd often come home with a woman in his arms. Leaving Zoro no choice, but to turn a blind eye to

this. They were not an official couple after all. Sanji would sleep with women in the same bed he'd share with Zoro. It made Zoro feel sick. Yet, no matter how upset he was,

all Sanji had to do was to apologize and whisper sweet words in his ear. Zoro knew Sanji had a problem and somehow it caused him to sleep around. He didn't want to throw

Sanji away. Sanji had stayed with him after what happened that day. He was growing tired of it though. Sanji's empty promises of how he'd stop sleeping around wore him

out. How long would he have to deal with this?

* * *

Zoro walked in his apartment early morning. He was training since the day before. He's gotten a lot stronger these last two years. He was somehow reunited with Luffy and

continued to spar with him. His training sessions were the most enjoyable part of his days now. He slowly opened the door to his apartment. He expected to see Sanji asleep,

but not with a visitor. He walked over to the bed, grabbed Sanji, and threw him off. "H-Hey!" Sanji shouted, but then figured out it was Zoro. "Oh shit" he thought. The woman

screamed and panicked. Zoro grabbed her things and threw her out while slamming the door behind me.

"Zoro….look-"

"I am looking. Do you know what I see?"

"Zoro, are you jealous? You know you come first, right?"

Zoro walked over quickly and punched him. This wasn't the first time. "You're dead!" he kept punching Sanji. "Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Sanji caught his fists and brought his arms

down. "Let go of me! You're no better than those whores!" Sanji knew he had hurt Zoro again. He pushed Zoro down and forced himself on him. "Get off!" Zoro struggled to

get away. Sanji had him pinned down though. This was all too familiar. Sanji kissed him until he had calmed down. Zoro had lost his fighting spirit once again. "You gave up so

quickly this time…were you jealous of that woman because you wanted me to do this to you?" He quickly got rid of Zoro's clothes and started caressing his body. Zoro reacted

to every one of his touches. After having toyed with him long enough, Sanji moved on to the main course. As he penetrated his body he kept apologizing. He apologized so

much Zoro didn't know what he was apologizing for anymore. He would always be like this whenever he had been caught in the act. He'd look like he was hurting just as much

as Zoro was. Zoro sometimes wondered if Sanji even knew what he was doing when he slept with those women. Maybe his urges are so overpowering that he can't control

himself and loses his sense of reality. Men who are unfaithful don't look at their partners with the kind of sorrow Sanji does when he looks at Zoro.

* * *

Once they were done, Sanji sat on the bed and allowed Zoro to wash up first. They didn't talk for a while after this. Even now their conversations had grown sour. Zoro didn't

like this and he was sure Sanji didn't either. But Sanji wouldn't let him go and neither could he. After losing Doflamingo, he couldn't experience that again.

Zoro left the apartment without even looking at Sanji. Sanji couldn't bear to look at him either.

* * *

Zoro went to a bar. He needed a drink after what had happened. Maybe he'd be ready to talk if he had some alcohol in his system. When he entered the bar he couldn't

move from his spot. Sitting at the bar….was the man who had thrown him away. Doflamingo sat there with a drink in his hand. Zoro thought about leaving, but he had been

caught. Doflamingo suddenly turned around and their eyes met. Zoro noted that his movements seemed a little sluggish. Was he drunk? He never thought he'd ever see

Doflamingo like this. Doflamingo smiled at him—it was a painful smile. As Zoro walked towards him and noticed that the usual glimmer he'd see through Doflamingo's dark shades

was not there. These past two years must have been tough on him as well.

* * *

The moment Zoro sat next to him he felt a wave of regret. He regretted leaving him. He wanted to go back to him. To be held by him. To have him look at him with the same

fever he used to have. Sanji had left him rather empty. Zoro couldn't have these thoughts though. After what he had done to Doflamingo…after what had happened between

them…..he couldn't be selfish and decide to go back to him. He'd only be doing what suited him the best. He felt ashamed. Zoro joins him and drinks as well. They drink and

drink until enough alcohol had entered their systems.

* * *

Doflamingo suddenly brushes the side of Zoro's face with his hand. Zoro immediately turns to look at him with hopeful eyes. Could everything be forgotten? Did Doflamingo still

want him? "Those earrings really suit you." Zoro touched his earrings and blushed. They were the last thing he had from Doflamingo.

"I'm surprised you kept them."

"Well they really do look good on me, don't they?" Zoro teased. "I don't really care about them…..but you gave them to me…" Doflamingo remained silent. "You claimed me…and

even though I did what I did….even though I ran away…I was always hoping if I kept these, that somehow we'd meet again." Doflamingo looked away from him, "Aren't you in

love with him? The chef?" Zoro looked down at his drink. "I used to feel something like that for him. I thought he did, too. Maybe he still does….but we can't be together. He

can't stop getting an erection the moment he sees a woman!" Zoro tightened his grip on his drink. Doflamingo noticed this, but said nothing. He'd let Zoro confess.

"….then he comes home to me, obviously in tattered shape…and he takes me….he persuades me—controls me." Zoro returned his gaze on Doflamingo. There was a softer look

in his eyes. "You did too, but you had some honesty….although your motives might have been twisted in the beginning. I felt your sincerity." Doflamingo carefully moved his

hand next to Zoro's and they touched for a moment. Zoro felt as if he was being encouraged. As if Doflamingo was saying, "Tell me more."

"Sanji looks at me differently. He's not really looking at me, and with all the sex we have, I wonder if he's not just tired of it all. He must be tired…" Doflamingo put his hand on

Zoro's and squeezed tightly—affectionately. "…he's tired, but can't let go….can't give me up and I can't either. But when I look at you, I feel crazy! Now I understand what

she meant! You were obviously the better choice. I couldn't say 'Yes' to you and-"

"Stop that. You're not the young man that captivated me. The young man whose photos soon filled my portfolio." Doflamingo leaned in closer and looked into Zoro's eyes. "…

the one I fell in love with, the one I hurt….the one I did such terrible things to…."

They both feel anguish, but they both also feel overwhelming love for each other. Doflamingo wants to lean in closer and kiss Zoro, but he can't bring himself to. He did not

have to, though. Zoro closes the distance between them and kisses him. A passionate kiss. Zoro tears up and he feels the warmth of Doflamingo's tears as they fall as well.

The kiss is needy—not driven by lust. They just finally realized hos much they need to be together.

* * *

That night, neither of them went home. Sanji was left waiting at home. As he sat in the apartment and thought about Zoro. "Was this how Zoro felt?" he thought. As time

passed and no signs of Zoro, he felt like it was over. And it was.

Doflamingo brought Zoro to a hotel. After not having seen each other in so long, Zoro couldn't help, but feel timid. Even Doflamingo was more cautious than he used to be.

Once they were alone again, they continued to kiss. Doflamingo explored Zoro's body with his large hands. Even though it had been touched countless of times by someone

else, it was still new to him. He was curious to see if there were any changes after all of this time. Their touches became more and more desperate as time passed. Yet,

Doflamingo was not interested in ravishing Zoro's body. He was just relieved that he could have him again. This time, Zoro had submitted to him.

When morning came, Doflamingo was a little worried. What if Zoro just wanted to be with him for one more night? He sat up in the bed and noticed he wasn't the only one

that was awake. Zoro was watching him. Doflamingo had unconsciously taken his shades off. His eyes were entrancing. This was the first time Zoro had seen them and

perhaps Zoro was the first to have seen them.

"Good morning, Zoro."

"I haven't heard you say my name in so long…" Zoro blushed. "Your eyes…why do you hide them from everyone?"

"It'd be troublesome if work could not get done if people were too busy staring at me."

"Is that really the reason?"

"No." Doflamingo laid down again and held Zoro closer to him. Zoro had a better view of his eyes. "Maybe I saved them for someone. For you….maybe they're your reward…."

Zoro felt his body become warmer—it was a pleasant heat. "As nice as that sounds, I don't think that is the entire reason." Zoro chuckled.

"Will you tell me?"

"My story is a long one, are you sure you have the time for it?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Doflamingo was surprised and pleased to hear this. He didn't have to worry after all. "Now talk. You still never told me about yourself."

The two stayed in bed that morning. Doflamingo found it easy to talk about his past with Zoro. All his discomfort had been blown away by the overwhelming love he felt right

now.


End file.
